


Fire Until I Tire

by sn00dle_noodle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But Tommy is still the youngest, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fire, Fluff, Gen, George has heterochromia because it's cool, Minecraft, Philza is their dad, Sad Wilbur Soot, Techno is older than Wilbur in this, They ARE brothers, Touch-Starved, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur needs help, no respawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn00dle_noodle/pseuds/sn00dle_noodle
Summary: Wilbur smiled robotically at the destruction around him. This was supposed to be his grand moment, his final bow to a land that was his and only his. He was supposed to feel powerful and complete, satisfied almost... so why does he feel like this? Why does he feel so lost and alone?Wasn't he supposed to feel happy?Or,Wilbur goes through with his plan, but the satisfaction was not what he thought it would be.If any of the creators mentioned in this book state that they don't like/aren't comfortable with this kind of fanfiction, it will be taken down.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 404





	1. Feelings and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TW FOR ALL CHAPTERS: BLOOD, FIGHTING, ANGST, PANIC ATTACKS AND MORE.  
> Friendly reminder! All relationships are platonic!!  
> Also, I don't have an update schedule, but I live in the UK if that helps.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur Soot

Wilbur smiled robotically at the destruction around him. He'd done it. This was his grand moment, his final bow to a land that was _his_ and only his. This was his purpose in life! And he had fulfilled it, he had destroyed L'man- _Manburg_. Blood dripped from his nose and down onto his chapped lips. He is the villain of the story, the leader who wants what he wants, and _gets_ what he wants. He was supposed to feel powerful and complete, satisfied almost... so why does he feel like this? Why does he feel so lost and alone?

_Wasn't he supposed to feel good about this?_

To be honest with himself, he hadn't expected to be beaming with joy or anything like that, but maybe something a little more. A smile was still on his face as he let out a breathy laugh. The stares of his supposed 'crewmates' pierced him as he looked anywhere but them. He heard people screaming and shouting, trying to save each other, even the Dream Team was there.

 _Sucks for them_. He snorted.

Since he wasn't feeling anything emotionally, he focused on the other things he could feel, like the overwhelming pain shooting through his leg, or is that just his imagination? He wouldn't be surprised really. Wilbur looked down at his legs and instantly looked back up at the sight. Blood poured viciously out of a huge gash on his right leg, the sight make him sick. Wood was crushing it like a fucking vice.

Oh shit, he really needed help. But he wouldn't take it, even if someone offered help, there's no way they would, but if they did he still wouldn't take the help. Because he's the villain, nothing good happens to the villain, you don't get forgiveness of pity. None of that.

What he needed to do is run away as far as he could. Away from everyone. Away from Niki who was calling out his name. Away from Quackity holding Schlatt in his arms. Away from the pained shouts from Dream and Sapnap. Away from Tubbo holding Tommy's hand like a lifeline. Away from Bad hugging Skeppy tightly. _Away from fucking everyone._

Wilbur tried to push the wood off of his aching leg, but his shaking hands where failing him. Again, he tried to push it off, a scream ripped from his throat as tears crept into his eyes. His fingernails snapped making him bleed as his arms threatened to give way. With one last heave, it was off. He sighed in relief, although it felt like a sob, _probably was_.

"Ouch, ah shit." He strained as he looked down at his leg. He slowly bent over to pick the splinters and thorns out of his wound, hissing in pain in the process. Black dots teased the corners of his vision making him dizzy.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure. His breathing quickened as he tried to stand up frantically. 

"Don't stand. It will just make it worse." 

Tears crowded Wilbur's eyes as he looked upwards to the owner of the voice.

"Technoblade." He said, his voice quivering.

Techno stayed silent, unable to think of what to say.

"You did it... you blew up Manburg."

Wilbur sniffed as he bit his lip to stop sobs, "Y-yeah, yeah I did."

"Are you happy?"

The villain let out an emotionless laugh, "I don't know, Technoblade. S-since when have you became the fucking hero? You where all in for this back in Pogtopia! Thinking of new ideas to make this- this ' _experience'_ more fun for yourself." 

Techno looked down, "Come on, Wilbur. We can talk about this later, I need to take you somewhere." 

"No. I-I'm not going with you, I can't."

Technoblade took something out of his pocket, "I'm sorry, Will."

"Wait! Technoblade, what are you-you doing-?"

A potion was splashed.

A purply-blue colored particles surrounded him

_A fucking potion of weakness._


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from Niki who was calling out his name.  
> Away from Quackity holding Schlatt in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Niki, Quackity and Schlatt.

The explosion had gone off within seconds, affecting everyone within 100 blocks. It wasn't a pretty sight, blood, debris and people where scattered everywhere. Screams and sobs could be heard all around, adding to the devastating feel.

Niki woke up with a huge, pounding ache in her head. She groaned and opened her eyes, destruction was planted in front of her. The girl sat up, stretching as her eyes glided over the scene. 

The realisation hit like a ton of bricks: Wilbur blew up Manburg. 

She remembered him talking about it that one night when she went to Pogtopia, him casually telling her that he was going to blow it all up. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her shaking hands. _This was her fault._ She could've talked some sense into Will, he probably would've listened too. It may have taken a while, but if she had talked to him, maybe none of this would've happened.

Niki stood up, leaning against a rock for support. A shiver sent through her spine as she heard a painful scream. She span around, looking to who made the noise.

"W-Wilbur?" She whispered.

**Blood.**

Oh there was so much blood. 

"Wilbur!" She shouted.

The man raised his head slightly to look at her, but looked back down to his leg.

"Wilbur!" She tried again.

Will completely ignored her this time.

She lowered her head, sighing with sadness. Technoblade would take care of him.

She needs to find someone else to help, Dream had Sapnap, Tubbo had Tommy, Bad had Skeppy and Quackity had Schlatt- wait, did he?

Niki looked over to the two, seeing Quackity with tears rolling down his tan cheeks and Schlatt was lying on the floor, blood coming from his head.

Quackity had been looking around for a short while, holding his arm that was most definitely broken. He had taken quite a lot of the impact, "Schlatt?" Quackity called out, "Where are you Pres (president)?"

No reply.

Dread ate the boy up as he looked around. 

Why was he so hard to find?

"Schlatt! Thank fuck, I've found you!" He shouted, running over to him. He was ready for some snide remark, but he got none of that, "H-hey, are you okay, man?"

_Obviously not._

Quackity held the President's head up, seeing the deep, bruised gash in the side, "Come on, say something. Anything."

The man was unresponsive, staring straight forward. He felt for the man's pulse, gasping when he only felt a light beat.

"Fuck..." He dropped down on his knees, leading over Schlatt, "Some one help!" He shouted, he was way too inexperienced to deal with anything like this, although wouldn't anyone else be?

Even though Schlatt hadn't been the nicest to him, Alexis still cared for the man. He was quite shocked that he did still like him, but he did, it doesn't matter about anything that happened in the past. He just wants to save his _friend_. Even if the feeling was one sided.

Surprisingly, someone was by his side not even minutes later.

"N-Niki?"

"I'm here." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Schlatt- his pulse... he's fucking dying." He said, his breathing quickening. 

Niki didn't know what to do in the moment, she wasn't a doctor... she really couldn't help with this.

"He can't go- he's _the president_ a-and the president can't leave. He has a job to do!" Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as he grabbed the man's lifeless hand.

"I- you need to let him go, Quackity." The girl said sorrowfully.

"He can't go! He can't..."

"Alex," He immediately stopped rambling by the use of his real name, "Schlatt's trying to stay but he's in pain. You can tell."

"I know," He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jumper, "It's just- he was there for me."

"Really?" Niki asked, hiding her shock.

"Y-yeah," He said with a small chuckle, "He always reassured me and believed in m-me. I don't care if it was genuine or not because when I thought I was on the wrong side, he always knew how to make me feel like I was doing good. 'Doin good, Kid'. Was what he would always say." Sobs wracked the boy's body. Niki pulled him into a hug, letting her emotions go too. Alex put his head on her shoulder, not letting go of his President's hand.

For a straight five minutes, the two sat there, surrounded by each other's arms.

"Thank you." Quackity said pulling away from his friend and sniffing.

"It's okay," Niki said with a smile, "I think we should get going. Search for some health potions and food." Niki said standing up, she extended her hand for the boy to take.

He gladly accepted, "W-we need to do something with his body. I'm not letting him just stay there. Can we- can we bury him or something?"

"Of course! There's no need to ask me." The girl said, trying to somehow lift the mood.

Alex smiled back, "Okay, have you got shovels?"

"Hmm... yep! Got them."

"Let's get moving then." 

Quackity bent down and heaved Schlatt's body into his arms, so he could carry him. Niki grabbed her shovels, holding Alex's one to ease the weight off of him.

The two walked away into a forest, finding the best place to bury the president.

"Tell me more about Schlatt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I'm sorry for how short this one is!  
> I'm not very good at writing Niki because I don't watch her as much, and I didn't have the longest idea for Quackity and Schlatt.  
> But I'm also sorry for this being sad, I'm not just killing off Schlatt because I actually really like him! I just think it will help with the future of this book.  
> Is this one okay?  
> Ehhhhh...  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	3. Trapped and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the pained shouts from Dream and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, broken bones, claustrophobia (for anyone who has it).
> 
> Focus: Dream, George and Sapnap.

Dream wished he hadn't been in Manburg at the time he was, he wished he hadn't given Wilbur the TNT either. If he hadn't given him the TNT none of this would've happened, or to this extent at least. Dream sighed as he clenched his fists tightly. He should've helped, or at least got someone else to help. Wilbur obviously isn't okay, you could easily tell. His hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes grew darker, he was a void of emotion and the red in his irises honestly scared Dream slightly. 

_He helped a mentally unstable man blow up an entire country._

"Fuck." He hissed as he relaxed his hands. His mask was cracked on the floor in front of him, making the man slightly anxious, but that was the least of his problems right now. He ignored the bloody crescent shapes on his palms and stood up, "George! Sapnap!" He called.

After a short while, he walked around, but it seemed like he had just been going in circles. It was pretty hard to navigate seeing as everything was destroyed, "Uh... there's the podium?" He muttered to himself unsurly.

It had been a while since he had felt this much sorrow. It was quite a strong and new feeling, one like no other. God, he really had to find them. 

_Were they seperated? Where even were we? I can't believe I let this happen! Why did we even come here? I hope they're okay._

"Dream!" He heard, a figure dressed in black and white ran toward him.

He felt his eyes tear up, "Oh my gosh, Sapnap!" Dream shouted running over the the boy and engulfing him in a hug. He grasped the younger's shirt, holding it tightly between his fingers.

"Holy shit." Sapnap muttered against the man's shoulder.

"I know, are you okay, man?" The man asked, letting go of Nick, but still holding his shoulders.

_He couldn't lose his friend again._

"Eh, could be better. You good?"

Dream ignored that question, "Any injuries?"

The boy looked at him quizzically, "A few scratches here and there, but that's a given."

"Have you seen George anywhere?"

"Not at all."

"Fuck, me neither."

"Well let's look for him then!" 

Dream smiled lightly, Sapnap always knew how to lift the mood even in the darkest times. He admired that.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two had been walking for at least fifteen minutes before seeing any clues.

George's glasses.

They were lying idle on the floor, one of the lenses knocked out.

"George never takes these off..." Dream said, crouching down to pick up the glasses.

"Do you know why?"

"I think he said something about his eyes looking different to normal or something, it doesn't matter now though, we can ask him later. I think we might be getting closer."

"George! Gogy!" Sapnap called out again.

Dream sighed, _where the hell is he?_

All he could see was darkness.

All he could hear was blood rushing to his head.

All he could taste was metal.

All he could feel was pain.

George figured out after a while that his eyes were in fact open, because he could just about make out where his hands were. But his glasses weren't on, that made him feel sick. Just the thought that his glasses not being on... god no.

He shook his head, a wave of dizziness got sent through his body. _Where even am I?_

Cracks of light shone through the debris that surrounded him, wood, stone, mud, all sorts.

"I'm trapped... I'm fucking trapped." He muttered to himself. That would probably explain the pain throughout his body.

George tried to grab some of the wood, pulling it towards himself in an attempt to knock down some of the stone. He groaned as he heaved the wood, making some of the stone fall to the ground. Suddenly, a harsh, stabbing pain shot through his hand. He screamed out, the rocks had fell onto his hand, sending blood to splatter. He wasn't as worried about that though, it was that crack he heard. 

Now he only had one hand to work with.

 _I'm gonna be trapped here forever... no one will find me-_ _Not the time to be feeling like this, I gotta carry on._

The man tried his best to ignore the pain in his hand and carried on with knocking the debris down. It worked successfully this time, the rubble that had been previously stabbing his leg fell to the floor. God he's going to have some bruises.

He needed to get some off by his face, then someone might be able to see him!

It took a while seeing as he had to reach above him, but he had done it. He sighed in relief, letting tears fall down his rosy cheeks.

"Drea-" He spat out some of the blood that had been in his mouth, "Dream!" He shouted, not as loudly as he wished, but it still worked, "Sapnap!"

Dream perked up, "Wait! Sapnap, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"George! I swear I heard, George."

"I know we've been out here for a while but please don't go insane on me now-"

Dream glared at him before jogging around, "George!"

The trapped man felt his world come into colour, not matching colours of course, but colours. 

"Dream!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed throughout the remains of Manburg.

"Oh my god!" Sapnap said with an exhausted laugh, "It's him! Gogy!"

The man couldn't reply anymore because of the amount of pain that was covering his body, so he made sure he didn't close his eyes. In a way of showing himself George raised his bloody hand up and waved it as much as he could.

"Sapnap, here!" Dream shouted grabbing his friends arm and running over to a mountain of rubble.

George let his head fall back as he laughed and sobbed through clenched teeth.

George had been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 for this chapter.  
> Sorry for the last sentence lmao, I thought of it and had to stick with it.  
> They didn't know he had heterochromia mwahahahha... d r a m a  
> Also, I know they probably don't swear this much irl but shhhhh.  
> Anywayyyy thank you guys for all the support! I didn't expect it to get this much love in the last 24 h DAMN!  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	4. Free and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the pained shouts from Dream and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two from the last chapter 'Trapped and Alone'.
> 
> George had been found.
> 
> Same TW's as before :)
> 
> Focus: Dream, George and Sapnap.

Dream had immediately started mining when he saw the state George was in. The youngest of them all started chopping the wood as he talked to, (or more like at) George to try and cheer the guy up. That didn't happen, but Nick expected it anyway, he wouldn't be in a decent mood either. After a while of just sitting there, the colourblind man started to make an attempt of standing up, Clay told him to stop and wait until he had finished so he could help him, but George couldn't care at the time. He just wanted to be out of the cramped space. He had enough injuries anyway, he would be _amused_ if anything else happened.

Then he remembered that his hand was still trapped, "For fuck's sake." He grumbled, sitting down again. He forced himself to not cry again, it can't be that bad, right? Someone surely got it worse than him, he just needs to toughen up a bit.

Normally, the other two would've made a joke about the man swearing, but it was definitely not the right moment.

"I've done my part, is there anything else I can do?" Sapnap asked.

"Uh, you could help me with mining. I'm nearly done but more the merrier I guess." Dream replied, still focused on his task.

"Thank you for coming to- god..." George laughed as he held back tears, "To save me."

Sapnap smiled lightly, "No problem, man. You would've done the same for us."

It was a couple of minutes later until someone spoke up again,

"You can cry, you know." Dream said softly, his eyes flickering upwards for a brief moment.

"Yeah I know."

"Then why aren't you?" Dream asked, finally finished with the mining. He put his pickaxe away and tried to get the rock off of George's hand.

"Because I don't need to."

Clay sighed and counted down from three, letting George brace himself from the pain he was going to feel. George took his shirt and bit on it tightly so he wouldn't bite his tongue on accident. Dream pushed the rock away, making the other scream out in pain, but he didn't cry though. He shouldn't.

"Sorry, George." Dream apologised starting to help the man up. Sapnap quickly joined on the other side, putting an arm around his waist.

"N-no, it's fine, Dream."

The three ended up standing up quicker than anticipated, "I mean my legs weren't _too_ bad."

"Fuck that." Sapnap said with a small chuckle.

"Even if they weren't 'too bad', they were bad enough."

George rolled his eyes at Dream, "Okay, mum."

"Oooooo, George dropped the M Card!" Nick yelled.

"The M Card?" Clay wheezed. It was the first time since the explosion that he had felt actual joy, "Anyway, we need to get your hand fixed up, or at least put it in a splint because that's definitely broken."

"Yeah, I figured."

It took a while for them all to find the supplies, but they had to work with what they had. Bandages. That was it. _Bandages_. In the end, they pulled together a makeshift splint by using the bandages and some sticks they found. It probably wouldn't heal as quick as they hoped seeing as they only had _fucking bandages,_ (they all expressed their anger with this health situation on many occasions as you can see) but it was better than nothing. Also, it was actually decently strong for something this rubbish- _unprepared_ for, so all they could do is hope that the bone fixes to how it previously was and not at a weird angle.

After helping George adjust, the trio went hunting for anything they could find in the remains. 

Some food (they'd still have to find and make more), some iron and beds.

The beds where something they were all happy about so they could finally get some well deserved rest and heal.

On the most nights, no one would actually sleep, or very few of them would sleep. They would just sit there until someone was bored and then they would chat. This wasn't exactly healthy by all means, but it wasn't like there was much else the three could do. Sometimes, the group would wake up from nightmares from the events that happened in the past days, but the good thing was that there was normally someone else awake to help. For example, George would wake up thinking he was trapped again. Either Sapnap or Dream would be awake normally from fear or just not being able to drift off, then they could help their friend.

"You know, I really thought at one point that I was gonna be trapped there forever." George said as he sat down. He was pretty tired a long day's mining, "And I really-" The man sniffed, "Wanted to say that I'm really grateful that you guys are my friends."

Sapnap walked over to George and put an arm around his shoulders, leaning his head against the man's upper arm, "Honestly, we didn't think we were going to find you at first. We obviously weren't going to give up looking, but had been searching for a long while and we couldn't find you at all."

"It wasn't until you called my name that we sort of knew where you were," Dream sat down with the others and joined the semi-hug, "So really _you_ where the one who helped us find you."

**_"You can cry, you know."_ **

And that's exactly what he did.

George broke down, he had held it in for the past few days, but he couldn't carry on any more. 

He balanced his elbows on his knees and covered his face and cried. Sobbed until he physically couldn't breathe.

The two where a little shocked by the sudden emotions, but they soon hugged him and tried to calm their friend.

Sapnap leaned over so he could put both of his arms around George's torso, rubbing back as he did so. Whilst after George leaned his head against Dream's chest, Clay stroked the man's hair softly and spoke kind words. 

It had been a hard time for them all, but as long as they stuck together they could get through anything because they're the DreamTeam of course!

The DreamTeam included, Dream, Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound. 

Pretty ironic huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop!  
> This is the end of the DreamTeam's POV :)  
> I'm pretty proud of these two chapters.  
> That last sentence is so me-  
> Also my caps lock button got jammed which was h e l l a annoying, but hey ho!  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN BUDS!  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present.  
> A fucking potion of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new setting.  
> Focus: Technoblade and the DreamTeam.

Wilbur had been knocked out for a while.

That weakness potion must've really taken a toll on him, including the amount of sleep he got before which was next to none. So there was no surprise that he blacked out within the first minute.

All that had being playing in Technoblade's mind was the sight of his brother with a crazed look in his eyes, blowing the place to smithereens. But then again, the scared look in the man's eyes as the potion got splashed on him was enough guilt to drive him for days. Adding to the guilt, shooting Tubbo probably wasn't one of his best moments, but peer pressure was his kryptonite, and Schlatt knew that. The barstad used it against him.

For the moment though, Techno knew what he was doing, he had a plan. But he needed some help for this plan, quite a lot of it.

He opened his phone, hoping that the person he was contacting would pick up, "Dream?"

There was a sound of footsteps, "Technoblade?" 

"Look, I know we haven't been in the best terms, but I have a plan. A plan that might just make the explosion seem like the past."

Dream was silent for a couple of seconds, "What's the plan?"

"Come to the left of the NASA building, oh and take as many people as you can."

"Alright, got it. If this is a scam, there will be another duel."

"I assure you, this isn't a scam. But if there was, I'm sure I'd win again."

Dream chuckled, "See you in five."

With that, the line went silent.

It took a bit of convincing to get George and Sapnap to come and join him.

Dream totally understood that what had happened has affected them, but just the mear words of 'might make the explosion seem like the past' made him extremely want to see Technoblade. His friends had agreed after hearing that sentence just like he had, it really shows how desperate one can be.

"So where are we goin'?" Sapnap asked.

"To the left of the NASA building... I have a vague idea of where that is."

George adjusted his crooked and broken glasses, happy when he had found the missing lense a while ago, "Let's get going then!"

The 'Blood God' worried for his brother and how the DreamTeam would react to seeing Wilbur like this, or in any way really. Techno sat down, placing his brother down next to him gently.

"I didn't think it would've gotten this bad... I didn't think _you_ would've gotten this bad." The man sighed, looking at his brother with a sad glint in his eyes, "I should've helped you, you were visibly unwell and I just ignored it, to overpowered by my selfish greeds." He put a hand through Wilbur's sweaty and knotted hair.

A few minutes later, the team had shown up. 

"Ah, good to see that you came." Technoblade said standing up and smiling slightly.

Dream nodded and shifted his gaze down to the figure lying on the floor.

"Is he...?" George asked, not finishing his sentence but getting his question through.

"No, no. I gave him a potion of weakness to make him sleep so we could talk."

"Okay, what's the plan anyway? Dream didn't tell us much." Sapnap questioned.

Dream glared at his friend, but didn't say anything against the statement.

"Okay, we need a place to heal everyone, right? So I thought, why not make a shelter kind of place? Then we could get everyone back to health and think of making Manburg again."

"Pretty good idea, actually." Nick said,

"It would be useful, especially seeing as pretty much everyone is hurt." George added. 

Dream hummed in aprovement.

"Now we get to the hard part. We need to make a place for Wilbur to stay, I don't think it would be safe for us _or_ him to be seeing people and the world."

"If we're going with this, then that means that we'd have to make the shelter a further away. 'Cause I don't think making it here would go down very well. We don't need him lashing out or getting set off."

"Exactly, I think we should make it a decent way away, so it can be a new beginning."

"How are we going to prevent Wilbur from waking up? I mean a potion of weakness only lasts for so long." George asked, stretching his fingers.

"I have more potions."

"But isn't that just going to affect him more? Like physically?"

"I also have potions of healing, which will make him feel better. By the way, have any of you got any bandages? Because Will has a serious injury here."

The team rolled their eyes in sync freaking Techno out a little, "Far to many." Sapnap said, sighing.

"Then it's settled, let's round the others up and get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit. This chapter is kinda a filler because I thought it would be weird if Wilbur just woke up in a room without context. So here it is.  
> Let's just imagine they have some stuff from the normal world, like phones.  
> Thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	6. Thoughts and a Bed, That's Pretty Much It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just imagine that potions of weakness lasts for longer than like two minutes?  
> Thank you lol.  
> Also, I'm making Techno older than Wilbur in this. Although this isn't an exactly big part of the story, I think it will help with character development.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur.

It had taken many hours to build the camp.

During the construction, Wilbur had woken up at around one hour in, but he was delirious and nauseous to the point that he just passed out after a short while. He had tried to speak but he physically couldn't. The others hadn't even noticed at the time, otherwise they would've said something.

To be honest, passing out was probably better than getting another potion of weakness splashed on him.

The crew had tried to make the process as quick as they could. So the place didn't look perfect, but it didn't need to be because they could always go back later, it just needed to be safe and secure.

Wilbur's room wasn't going to be huge, but not so small that it was claustrophobic. Around 6x6 and made from stone would do fine.

The man stirred in his bed, tossing from one side to another.

He truly felt horrible.

The overall feeling of fatigue and nausea was overwhelming that he could barely even open his eyes. But the absolute pain in his leg was the worst, he must've injured himself in some way. Yes, he normally picks up scratches and bruises from his adventures, but not normally anything like this. He groaned as he tried to look for any signs of where he could be. Nothing looked like Manburg or Pogtopia. It was just blank, no big things telling him where he could be. Wilbur might as well be in the middle of the ocean because damn, it wouldn't make any difference right now. Slowly, he sat up, hoping that it would help him see something else than utter blandness. It was actually pretty dark in there, only being lit up by the torches that he could slightly see through the window of the iron door.

_Wait, iron door?_

Quickly, Wilbur stood up. A bad decision, because of the vertigo that followed him, but he didn't care. His mind was running at a mile a minute as he limped over to the door. Just what he didn't want to happen. No button, no pressure plate, no lever. The man angrily clenched his hand into a fist, punching the wall. The stone cracked slightly, but no change to actually help him. It wasn't exactly his plan to punch the wall to actually break the wall, it was just anger, but potentially it could work if he got desperate. Which might not be that far away.

He doesn't remember anything before, why he was here, why he felt like this, nothing along those lines.

He just knew that he's scared, yep, he's scared. He's scared because he doesn't remember a thing. He's scared because he knows for a fact that he'll come out of this room worse than before. It's hard for him to admit, but Wilbur knows he's lost it. He'd felt himself slowly losing his grip from sanity when he and Tommy got banished from L'Manburg. It all went downhill from there.

The man looked at his bruised hand, gently flexing it to try and relieve the pain. He has nothing to help him either, no sword, no food, no things to keep him alive. To be honest he was actually a little glad he felt sick, because that means he didn't have much of an appetite so he wouldn't have to eat.

From the door, he could see the whole room, although the dark corners didn't make it very easy. The floor was carpeted which he was grateful for because walking on stone would get painful pretty quickly. In the top left corner (at the back of the room), there was a white bed with a bucket next to it, most likely for him to vomit in if he needs it. Wilbur would hate to have thought wrong and it was actually a bucket to do his _business_. Hopefully he could go to the toilet in other ways so he wouldn't have to shit in a bucket. Next to the door, there was also a coat hanger with his jacket with fingerless gloves in the pockets and his beanie on it. So right now he's left in his jeans and white t-shirt. 

But that was it, room tour finished.

Fuck, this was going to get boring.

Wilbur walked over to his bed, flopping down on it. What was he going to do all day? Just sit here?

Sleep might be a good idea, but if his nerves didn't calm down soon, then there was no chance of getting any.

"What the fuck do I do?" He groaned to himself. Oh shit, he hadn't noticed how raspy his voice was.

He closed his eyes, just having them shut made him feel sleepier, but it also made him more paranoid, who knows what could happen?

Minutes feel like hours here.

In all honesty, he doesn't know how long he's been in this room, so it could technically be hours. But if it was minutes, it sure felt like hours.

He can't remember a time where he has felt this bored in his life. Would this feeling be an often occurrence? He sure hoped it wouldn't be, but knowing that he couldn't get out easily, his hope wouldn't be enough.

The man just needed something to do, _anything_ to do. He stood up and walked around the small room. All he needs is something to keep his hands busy, so he wouldn't have to just sit here and question his mere existence. Even that fucking yo-yo that Tommy gave him after he found it on a walk.

That's another thing, social interaction. Although he might not be in the best state to talk to someone, he feels like at least listening or even just _looking_ at someone would help him. Wilbur knows his limits -it's different now as he has obviously never been in this situation- because he's been anxious, angry and overstimulated before. But now? It's a lot more complicated because all of his emotions either feel extremely strong or next to none. Like right now, he feels very nervous. But sometimes his emotions do balance at a medium intensity. Normally the man wouldn't mind not seeing his friends and family, but now that he's just stuck in here he needs someone, not lots of people because he doesn't think his mind would be able to cope with that. Just someone.

Wilbur remembered thinking about being desperate earlier, that he might have to break out if he got to a point of desperation. And honestly he feels like that might come soon.

What if he was stuck here forever? What if he dies here? What if he goes insane- or more insane at least? What time is it? How long has he been here?-

He let out a frustrated sigh, bringing a hand through his tangled hair. Not knowing things is really stressing him out, he just needs answers. Wilbur has looked out that tiny window at least five times now and nothing has changed, there's a torch in a hallway. Hallway means that this place is probably bigger than just his room, which leads on to more annoying questions. Are there more people here? If so, would they be trapped too? Or was it just him?

You get the idea.

If he was thinking logically, it only would've been the people in the Dream SMP that took him here, but then again he doesn't know if he went in here willingly. He'd be surprised if he did, but it's still a possibility. The good thing is, he has to be in the land because it wasn't like they could leave, but that was a given.

His options are: 

1\. That he got kidnapped

2\. That he came in here willingly

If Wilbur was to go with number two, he still needs to know why he came in here because it's literally just a blank room. Although, it would be the same with option one because why would someone trap him here?

If this is a prank he swears someone will die tonight, or today or... toafternoon.

The man shook his head and took his jeans off so he was in his boxers.

Sleep would be good. He could rest his leg because pacing back and forth for at least fifteen minutes might've not been a good idea. Maybe sleep could even help him regain a bit of that sanity he was missing.

Wilbur closed his eyes and sighed, today was a long and dragged out day. He just hoped the others would go by quicker than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually liked this one!  
> Although I think I put 'but' to many times, idk if it helps to show that Wilbur's mind was erratic or not.  
> It was a pretty, whatever comes to mind chapter. But (SEE??) I had a basic idea that just evolved.  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sleep is Like a Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Wilbur and Technoblade.
> 
> Tw: panic attack (?)  
> I thought I might need to put it just incase.
> 
> Also, this is in no way made to offend anyone. I’ve had panic attacks myself, so if yours are not the same as mine, please don’t think I’m trying to make it specifically targeted or something. I’m just using my experience to help me write it.
> 
> I'll be honest with you, I don't know how some of the events that happens, happen, just keep that in mind lol.

Sleep was supposed to be a relaxing thing for most, a time where you can close your eyes and fall into the dark abyss. It helps you calm down, it helps your body heal wounds, it's pretty much like a battery if you think about it. Sleep recharges you and if you don't sleep enough, your power runs out and you get less energy to do things. If you rarely sleep, it can lead to many health complications and you can get sleep deprived, which isn't something you want to have. 

Wilbur hadn't had a decent sleep in a while, most nights he would stay up until ungodly times of the morning, then sleep for a few hours at most. 

So the amount of boredom was actually helping him get his hours in. Although this seems good, for him, he wasn't a fan.

The man turned over in his sleep, a vivid image flashing before his eyes: fire.

So much of it.

It was as if the image had moved, now like a hazy video in slow motion. 

All he could see was fire, explosions and blood.

_His palms sweated as he ran away from the largest one that made the whole floor shake._

_The more he ran, the more he began to tire. Wilbur jumped over a cave, shrieking as he barely made it across. He really needs something to eat. He collapses to the floor, sitting down and using his arms to hold himself up. His heart thumped in his chest as the adrenaline held strong. If it wasn’t for that, he would’ve been completely wiped out, from tiredness or from the impact of the explosions._

_The man sighed happily as he stayed sitting._

_He was in peace._

Wilbur grimaced, his breathing quickened as he tried to wake up.

This is just a nightmare right? 

_It had to be._

This was a weird feeling, as memories came back to him, he remembered the exact feelings he felt before blowing the place up. It wasn't happiness, but it wasn't sadness, it was just emptiness. As if he was an empty bottle, nothing inside.

Now, Wilbur feels sad, but also angry. The scary feeling was a sickly, _evil_ part of him saying that he was happy. The man could deny it as much as he could, but deep down he knows how cool- _nice_ it was, how proud he was of himself actually exploding it.

_Wilbur screamed as he felt his world spin, pain rushed over him as a wooden plank flew towards him. His leg bled profusely as he breathed in and out. He’s glad he had this adrenaline otherwise this would’ve been a lot worse. Still bad, near the edge of unbearable, but he could still enjoy his peaceful moment._

Quickly, he was awake.

His breathing was erratic and he was shaking like a leaf. 

Any sort of logic was torn up and thrown out the non-existent window, he stood up and rushed over to the empiest stone wall. Instantly, he started punching. He didn't care about the tears streaming down his face. He didn't care that he was quickly running out of air. He didn't care about the pain that shot through his arms every time he attacked the wall. 

He was desperate.

He had to get out.

The man said himself that it wouldn't be long until he felt this way.

Of course it was going to happen.

It would happen to anyone, right?

Wilbur wasn’t making any progress, he was just punching a damn wall. Dust broke from the stone, and a crack appeared, but that was it.

He slid down the wall, covering his face with his aching hands. Breaths weren’t even coming in at this point, just gulps that he swallowed down. Sobs wracked his body, making it even harder to ground himself. 

Explosions ran through his mind, the TNT he stared at so excitedly was now destroying the country and community he once ruled ~~and loved.~~ Pogtopia was probably also exploded. It wasn’t is home anyway, it was Tommy’s. Wilbur just made it look nice. To be honest, the man doesn’t know if he’d ever felt like anywhere was his home.

Would he ever find somewhere to be his home?

Suddenly, he heard the door open, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He was still in his detached state.

Wilbur felt hands on his shoulders gripping tightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to help him ground himself.

_Holy fuck, this is weird._

He tensed slightly.

”I need you to breathe for me, Wilbur.” 

_They know my name?_

Apparently so.

Everything is so loud.

The man covered his ears, hands gripping his hair. Whoever was here in the moment gently held his hands and rubbed circles on them.

He flinched but didn't do anything to stop the person, ”I know deep down you didn’t want this to happen, Wilbur.”

In the moment, being talked to so sincerely made him cry even more which surprisingly didn’t help very much. But he knew that he liked being talked to properly. Maybe it wasn’t properly, but just the sound of the familiar voice made him feel better. Not much, but a bit.

”I-I didn’t mean for it- _me_ to get this bad.”

”I know, brother. I know.” 

Brother? This isn’t Tommy, so it _must_ be Technoblade. 

He felt a lot more comfortable knowing who was here with him.

“I should’ve helped you.” Techno said lightly, “Now, I need to replay the price. I will help you, Wilbur.”

The two brothers aren’t normally very touchy, but at the time neither of them would pull away from a hug, especially now. 

So that exactly what they did.

Techno held his brother tightly as they sobbed into his shoulder. Chains of apologies flowing out of his mouth, unable to stop.

Deep down, Wilbur didn’t know if he actually meant it. It felt like he did, but he was still scared of that proud part of himself that enjoyed seeing the world burn. 

The more the man tried to calm himself down, the more the tears came. He just gave up at one point and shouted. Shouted as loud as he could to get the anger and fear out. Technoblade understood his brother, but he was still a little surprised by that. 

After ages of the two sitting on the cold floor and Wilbur calming down a bit, Techno spoke up, “I should probably get some bandages for your hands.”

”No, no, you can’t leave me alone here!”

”Don’t worry, I won’t be long. I promise that I’ll come back.” The man put his pinky finger out.

Ever since Phil found Wilbur, they knew he had trust issues. He would get anxious about giving trust to people and it took a while for Phil to even persuade him to come to safety. So the family decided they would use ‘pinky promises’. Surprisingly, this actually worked sometimes.

Wilbur sniffed and put his finger out to his brother, shaking them.

”Okay, I’ll get someone to stay with you for the time being... I could get Bad to come see you. He’s been working very hard recently to try and help out, I’m sure he could use a break.”

”I- are you sure he’d be okay with this? I mean, he knows what I did... I saw him hugging Skeppy. He was distraught.” Wilbur said uncertainly.

”He’s BadBoyHalo, one of the most forgiving and kind people I’ve ever seen, man.”

”That's- that's true.” Wilbur said with a small chuckle. 

“See? I’ll go get him, I saw him nearby.”

”Okay. Just come back, please.”

”I assure you, I will.”

It wasn’t that Wilbur didn’t want Bad to come see him, although it kind of was. He thinks Bad is reasonable, kind, easygoing, just a generally good person. He loves the guy for that, but the idea of making him come all the way in here just to come keep him company was nauseating.

Next, there was a knock at his door.

”Come here, you Muffin-head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice angsts chapter for all you angst lovers, me included ;)  
> Anyway, thank you so much for the support! I didn’t expect this much to happen in less than a damn month EeEeeeE <3  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	8. Of Course I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother-to-brother-Bad talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine BBH being really good at comforting people, so we're doing that.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur, Technoblade and Bad

Wilbur and Bad don't really talk to each other that much, they were friends of course, but they just weren't as close as others. For example, Bad has Skeppy and WIlbur has Niki.

He misses Niki. When the explosion happened, he just ignored her calling out to him. She could've been in real trouble, although she didn't look like it because she got up and helped Alexis. Wilbur knew that she'd be fine anyway, she's Niki! A strong, independent woman that could do whatever she wants.

Wilbur also misses Tommy. It had been a while since the two had talked, even before the explosion. The last time they had talked is when he and Quackity cornered Will in the cave with the button. As much as a dick his brother could be, he really did love him. He had to admit it. He loves both of his brothers, although he doubts that they would love him back. Especially after exploding L'manburg.

Back to the present,

Bad opened his arms as he stood by the door. Wilbur hesitated for a moment before walking over and hugging him tightly. It felt good to be comforted like this, he wishes he had noticed it sooner. There was a downside though, the feeling when he got touched left a tingling sensation behind.

_What did that mean?_

The two went to sit on the white bed, Bad getting Wilbur to lay down with his head on his lap. The man went along with it, resting his head on the demon's lap. They were pretty close together as Will had to tuck his legs to his stomach because of the room left on the bed. BBH slowly put his hand through his hair, silently asking for confirmation to carry on. Wilbur nods as he lays there, content with what was happening.

It felt good to spend some more time with Bad, they don't normally hang out unless it's in a group. He also liked how Bad waited for him to confirm that he could carry on stroking his hair. 

"Bad?" He spoke up.

"Yeah, Will?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you." BBH said sweetly.

That took him off guard, "Wait, why?"

"I can't hate you, you're one of my friends! How could I hate you?"

"I blew up L'manburg! Isn't that enough reasons already?"

Bad sighed, "I don't think you should've done it, I'll admit-"

"See!"

" _But_ that's in the past, no, I don't think you should've done it. Not at all, we need to focus on the future though."

"It's not like I can do anything just trapped in this fucking room." He groaned.

"Language!" Wilbur chuckled, "This is just temporary anyway, I think you're in here because we want you to get better before seeing the destruction and stuff."

Will humed, "Guess so."

The two where silent for a short while just enjoying each other's presence. It was quite nice just laying there, Wilbur was actually starting to feel sleepy.

"You can let go y'know?" Bad said, staring straight forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop building walls, just let yourself go. I think it might make you feel better."

"Walls?"

"Yeah, walls. Like... the ones that block out emotion."

"I'm pretty sure my emotions have been pretty high." The man said dismissively.

Bad thought about what to say, "Look at me in the eyes, Wilbur. Tell me that you haven't built walls, tell me that you're fine."

Slowly, he proceeded to do so. 

"I haven't built walls," He looked to the side, fuck. He was nervous, "I'm fine, Bad."

"Liar!" He exclaimed.

"What? You can't just call me a liar! I'm telling you what you wanted me to say! _Oh_."

"See? You only did it to prove a point, you're not actually fine, right?"

"I guess you're right."

BBH smiled slightly.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know honestly," Bad admitted, "Noticing how people feel has always been one of my strong points. I just want people to feel good, it makes me feel better to see someone happy." He smiled more, God, his grin is contagious. 

"You need to think about yourself sometimes though." Wilbur spoke up, the other man looked slightly startled, "It's good looking after other people, but you should take care of yourself. It's a bit hypocritical coming from me, but it's true."

Bad shifted his glance and nervously chuckled.

"So Bad, how are you?"

"Heh, could be better."

Brief, but it says enough.

"I-" How does he do this? "Things will get better, man. I'm sure of it."

BBH went in for another hug, his eyes filling with tears. Will obviously accepted it with a small smile, he rubbed his friends back lightly, trying to comfort him.

Breaking the silence, the door opened, "Uh, am I disturbing somethin'?" 

The two chuckled, standing away from each other. Wilbur walked over to the bed and sat down.

Techno came and crouched in front of his brother, looking at their hand. 

"Holy shit, Will. How many times did you punch that wall?"

Bad resisted the urge to add a language as Will chuckled. He didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke, but it was pretty damn funny.

Technoblade lifted the man's hand up, getting BBH to wrap the bandages around it, "Let's check on that leg."

"I haven't even felt it really." Wilbur shrugged.

"We still should have a look, we don't want it getting infected."

Bad looked to the side, not wanting to look at Will's leg if it was like it was before. 

"That bad?"

"Um, it might just be me! I'm a little squeamish if you didn't know." He rushed, trying not to make Wilbur feel uncomfortable.

The man laughed lightly, "I don't mind, look away if you want."

He hissed in pain as the dirty bandages fell from his leg, revealing a huge, deep gash. He grimaced at the sight.

Techno looked at the damage, seeing it had made next to none improvement. He sighed, "We don't have anything for stitches, so the best we can do is tape."

Wilbur almost sighed in relief that he didn't have to get stitches, especially without anything to take the pain away, "Tape?"

"Yeah, to try and put the... edges together."

Bad instantly stood up, "I'll go do that!" He said speed-walking out of the door.

The two smiled and looked at each other.

After a while of talking about nothingness, Wilbur spoke up, "How have you been?"

"Eh, pretty tired. Building takes it out of a man, as well as all those potatoes to farm."

"You've made a new bunch?"

"Indeed."

"God, you need some sleep."

"You hypocrite."

Wilbur has always had trouble with sleeping when he was kid, still does, so when he was little, Techno would come stay with him until he fell asleep. Technoblade wasn't the best at sleeping either, he could fall asleep pretty easily, but staying like that was pretty hard for him, it was on and off. It benefited for the both of them because in the end, they would both get more sleep than normal. Even when his brother was asleep, Wilbur would move onto Tommy, who was slightly more begrudgent than his father, Phil. 

It had been ages since Will had slept alone, that's probably why he _didn't_ sleep. 

He didn't want to carry on alone anymore, he was scared of falling asleep again, he didn't want to see all of the destruction again.

"Hey, Techno?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Uh... like nine-thirty pm," Damn, he really loses track of time here, "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." Wilbur sat uncomfortably thinking of what to say without making it weird, "Maybe if you wanna do- you know when we were kids. That."

It took his brother a second, but he got it, "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, we can do that."

Even though it was very awkward, the two communicated what they were thinking. Wilbur really hoped it wasn't weird of him to say that- of course it was! He just asked his older brother to fucking _cuddle_ with him. Jesus Christ...

"Hello, you two! I'm back with the-" Bad covered the side of his face with his hand, "The tape!"

"Heh, thanks dude." Wilbur said, grabbing the tape and passing it to Technoblade.

The brother nodded and lightly felt over Will's leg, "Okay, Bad can you sit down incase Wilbur needs comfort or somethin'?"

"Of course!" The demon-hybrid exclaimed.

He sat down next to his friend, still looking away, but there.

"This is gonna hurt, so be ready." Techno said straight.

Thoughts swam through Will's head, _shit this is gonna hurt... I don't know what I was expecting_.

"Okay." Was all he said. The man closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth so he didn't bite his tongue by accident.

He heard the tape being ripped off and his brother placing a hand on his leg. 

_Holy shit._

This is not good. Not good at all.

He held his breath, not on purpose, it just happened.

Wilbur felt Bad touch his hand, putting his own on top of it and rubbing circles on it.

"Breathe, Wilbur."

"It's okay, you Muffin."

"It'll be over soon."

The 'procedure' finished decently quick. 

He obviously wished it had gone quicker, but wouldn't anyone really?

"Holy fuck, that was exhausting." He breathed as he laid back on the bed.

"You did well!" Bad said opening his left eye for the first time in twenty minutes.

"There, all bandaged up." The other man said, standing up and stretching his legs. 

Wilbur made no attempt of moving and just sighed, closing his eyes.

BBH yawned, "Goodnight guys, I'm gonna get going, I'll make sure to come and see you both!"

"Bye, Darryl. Thank you for everything... goodnight." Will said, making a pathetic attempt of waving from his spot.

"No problem!"

"See you tomorrow." The man said in his monotone voice, but there was thankfulness laced within.

Bad smiled as he walked out of the room, feeling accomplished.

Wilbur groaned, shifting around on the covers to stand up. He reached out his hand to Technoblade who hoisted him up.

"Have you got any shorts or anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get them." His brother said walking out.

"And a drink!" Will shouted.

A grunt in reply was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILBUR BLEW UP L'MANBURG IRL OMFG IM DYING GHRFJEKNFBJHCKA
> 
> This was bad, there will be some more fluff (maybe angst) in the next chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	9. SleepyBois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he gets some sleep... only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I posted this without finishing it smh...
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Technoblade

There wasn't many things Wilbur wanted in the world.

Peace was one of the only things he wanted, but you can't have peace without chaos. He guesses that's why he exploded L'Manburg, that wasn't just it. A part though. Another part was just his selfish desires of becoming president again, although now that would never come true.

He wonders if Phil is proud of him.

That was pushed to the back of his mind when Technoblade came back in the room wearing a shirt and long pyjama trousers, his hair was in his normal plat. In his hands, he held a pair of shorts, a glass of water and an extra bed.

The water was passed to him, "Thank you." He said gulping the drink down.

Will grabbed the shorts, standing there for a minute when his brother didn't leave again.

"I'll turn away." His brother said, sorting out the bed he was going to be sleeping in.

He nodded and put on the shorts, they were a little too short for his liking, but in all fairness, he is a very tall person. 

When he looked back, he liked the sight. 

Both beds were close to each other, but enough space that they would both have separate spaces. 

He walked over to his one, sitting cross legged. Techno was just about to sit down when a look of remembrance washed over his features.

"I forgot something."

"Um, what?"

"You'll see."

Wilbur didn't get to say anything else before he left again.

The man sighed, "Come back." He whispered. 

All he wants is someone to say with him.

Doubt is telling him that his brother isn't coming back. He will though, he _will_ come back.

Less than five minutes later, Technoblade was back.

"Hey, I found something of yours in the remains of Pogtopia, I thought you'd still want it."

Will was confused, he took everything that was his, didn't he?

Suddenly, Wilbur jumped up from his position, "Oh my God, you-you found it!" He exclaimed, gently holding the object, "My guitar, just how it was... thank you so much, Techno."

"No problem... a few of the strings snapped a bit, but that can be fixed."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll have to tune it again, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Saying Wilbur felt a little emotional was an understatement. His guitar was back! Now he would have something to do all day, he can make songs now. He won't be alone anymore now because now he can sing! Even though no one would be there to listen, it feels like someone is listening, enjoying his music.

"Where did you find it?"

"Oh, just underneath some of the debris." Technoblade said sitting down on his bed.

"I completely forgot about it..." Will mumbled walking over to his and flopping down on it, "I can't believe I forgot it."

"I bet your mind was full at the time, I wouldn't worry about it."

Wilbur sighed, it was quite a weird thing to feel guilty about after all. 

The two sat in silence for a while, there was a lot to say, but the tension in the room was holding them back.

"Techno?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, is Tommy okay?"

"Uh, he could be better. A lot has happened around him, he's been through lots, Wilbur."

The man's breath hitched, "I know he has..."

"If you think he hates you, that isn't the truth. Yeah, he's pissed, but he doesn't hate you. He said it to me."

"I don't get that, how can't he hate me? I destroyed his home, his _life_ Technoblade."

The brother thought for a minute, "I can't answer that." Wilbur shrunk down in his bed, "You can always ask him."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"I would think about it. He wants to see his brother again."

"Not like this, he can't see me like this. This _isn't me_! I'm not supposed to be like I am now, I'm supposed to be calm and collected, not unstable and fidgety! I'm not 'his brother' until I'm back to normal again."

Techno sighed, comforting people was not his forte, "You are. Deep down you know you are still his brother. You have to be there for him, I know he hasn't always helped you through your toughest moments, but that still doesn't mean you should just give up."

"I've had enough, Techno." 

Those were some words he never thought his brother would say.

He never thought Wilbur would give up, well, he never thought he would be in this situation either. His brother had never been one to give up, after all, the reason he did this was to get his country back.

"You can't give up, Will. There are people who need you."

"Who? Who the fuck would need _me_ , me of all people?" Wilbur exclaimed, sitting up to try and look at his brother, although the room was almost pitch black again.

"Me, Tommy, Niki, Tubbo, Bad, Quackity, Fundy-"

"Fundy hates me, Techno. He's called me a bad father _so_ many times."

"Deep down, I don't think he hates you."

"In all honesty, I haven't been a good father. I've had my moments, but it should always be those moments. Not just little parts."

"But he still needs a father, we all need you, Wilbur."

"You guys don't _need_ me, they have each other and themselves. They're fine without me now, so they'll be fine with me in the future."

"That's where you're wrong. They want to see you again, man. You don't have to believe me, but they do, they all love you, dude."

Wilbur turned on his side, looking away from Technoblade. He didn't want his brother to pity him, or anyone for that matter.

"Try and get some sleep." Techno said, pulling the covers over himself, "Night, Wilbur."

"Goodnight."

Wilbur closed his eyes, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and how bad this chapter is!  
> 3,000+ VIEWS??  
> DUUUUDEEEE  
> Also, I won't be writing about Ghostbur in this, because the Wilbur I'm writing about is very much alive, but I feel sorry for him :(  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	10. Phil Said He Gave The "Best Hugs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Wilbur had some good sleep since he spiraled into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: dark themes (?)
> 
> There will be characters in other chapters, I'm just trying to show their dynamic.  
> Touch-starved Wilbur Soot I smell?
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Technoblade

Wilbur likes sleep, he really does. It's a good feeling when you wake up after a long rested sleep, stretching your refreshed muscles.

He really hopes one day he will feel good about sleeping. Now that would be pog.

After a while, the man still hadn't fallen asleep. Why? He couldn't answer that. With his brother there, he thought he would be able to sleep better. But that hadn't happened. On the good side, he didn't feel scared or paranoid, he felt calm. But he was still tired.

Wilbur turned on his side so he was facing his brother. Technoblade seemed to be peacefully asleep, which was quite an unusual thing to see. Especially lately, he had been working hard for the past few days, trying to get everyone else to help out, building the camp, farming potatoes. He really needed the sleep, Will was glad he was getting it too.

The man stretched his arm out, maybe being closer to his brother would help him fall asleep.

Obviously he didn't want to wake his brother up, but sleep would be good. He gently put his hand on Techno's arm, holding the fabric of the shirt between his fingers. It felt so nostalgic to be like this again.

Even when he was back in Pogtopia, he would sleep nearby Tommy. But when he started to drift to insanity, he just stopped sleeping in general. It wasn't clever or anything, obviously, he didn't care at the time though. He should've cared, but he didn't, no one else did either. That's a strong belief of his, no one cared at the time. No one wanted to help him, because they _didn't_. Wilbur couldn't hold it against them though, he wasn't like that because realistically he probably just looked scattered and a little chaotic. In all fairness though, he had always been chaotic deep down and he sometimes showed it, but when he was president he felt like he had to be calm and collected so people would respect him.

He really needed to stop thinking. The man sighed, _come on, just close your eyes_.

Why couldn't he?

He wanted to sleep so badly, but he was so awake.

Eyes open, but head asleep.

This feeling was something he was very familiar with, but it didn't mean that it was any less frustrating.

Technoblade turned in his sleep, facing Will. He quickly released his arm, making sure to not wake up his brother. An arm got draped over his torso, _was he awake or did he just know what I was thinking?_ Techno had always been good at reading people...

His brother rested his head against his arm, _oh, this is happening._

**_It burns._ **

Wilbur froze, every muscle in his body tensed. 

When Wilbur was having his breakdown today- yesterday? He couldn't tell at the moment, _what time is it anyway_?-

 _When Wilbur was having his breakdown_ , he was too focused on trying to breathe and block out every thought that he didn't feel the burning. Even when Bad was comforting him he didn't feel burning, but there was definitely something there. Like a tingling sensation, not in an exactly good way though. It was hard to explain, the best he could say was that it was like after you've been slapped, that tingling. Not nice.

The man hesitantly put a hand through his brother's hair. He had never been the best at comforting, he could give some pretty good advice and a hug every now and then. When he was younger, Phil had always said that he gave the "best hugs", tight and warm hugs. It didn't matter if he knew the person or not, he would just give them a hug. It stopped when he got to the age of thirteen though, he just stopped going up to people and giving them a hug. Honestly he didn't know why he stopped doing it, Tommy called him weird for it from time to time, but it wasn't from that. Maybe he just grew out of it? Probably not, when he was thirteen it was the first time he felt proper sadness, when he found out that the world wasn't just love and harmony. He found out the harsh truth of the world.

When he got older, he had his son, Fundy. Wilbur loved Fundy with all of his heart. He just wished he hugged his Little Champion while he had the chance.

He wished he hugged Phil more when he would help him from a nightmare.

He wished he hugged Niki more when she would bake him bread.

He wished he hugged Tommy more when he would make him laugh.

He wished he hugged Tubbo more when he would look up to him (figuratively of course).

He wished he hugged Techno more when he would reassure him.

He wished he hugged Quackity more when he would go on adventures.

He wished he hugged everyone more.

He wished he hugged everyone more.

He wished he hugged everyone more.

Now they're gone.

He won't get that chance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggggg, again? Sorry for it being late, I've been having having writing block lately.  
> Would you rather me take longer to write a chapter, or write small chapters? Genuine question.  
> Not me projecting myself onto Wilbur... well.  
> Thank you guys for the amount of hits, it's honestly amazing!  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	11. It's Only A Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sees someone he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus: Wilbur, Technoblade and ?
> 
> I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU MWAHAHA

Last night was the first time Wilbur had gotten a decent sleep for a long while. Although he thought for the majority of his slumber, it was better than it had been before. 

It felt nice to finally get some sleep without being woke up again. He hoped someone would be willing to do this again.

He wished it would be Techno, he was a surprisingly good pillow.

When he woke up he stayed laying down, but there was one thing that made him not want to sit up. The loss of warmth, like something was missing. As his eyes adjusted, something _was_ in fact missing, _Technoblade_.

_Where had he gone off to? He probably had something better to do._

Wilbur shook the thought away and closed his eyes again. For another five minutes, he carried on trying to wake himself up, still laying down. There really wasn't any point of getting out of bed though, he had nothing to do anyway. It's not like he could go anywhere, because he's still trapped in this dreaded room. This tiny room with the tiny bed, although now there are two near each other. He secretly hoped Techno would let him keep the bed there so he wouldn't have to have is legs hanging over the bottom of the bed. Will yawned, stretching his arms out as he groaned, feeling his joints crack. He flexed his fingers, stretching the healing skin.

He sighed, moving his leg lightly, trying not to hurt it anymore then it already does. It still really hurts, obviously, but a strong ache. That was another reason to not get out of bed, he would be in pain whilst doing so. But to be honest, it still hurt now just laying here. 

He felt pathetic, he's been through worse. He's been through wars, lost an election, had half of L'Manburg hate him. He had a arrow pierced through his chest and he _still_ persisted with Tommy running in front of him. He could deal with a leg wound, a horrible looking leg wound that gave him the chills when he looked at it.

**It's only a flesh wound.**

Wilbur blinked, staring at the wall to the side of him. It had visible punch marks in it from where he had his breakdown. He sighed having no motivation to move in the slightest.

Now that he thought of it, maybe if he stood up he could find Technoblade or Bad.

That was a reason.

Slowly, he stood up, avoiding moving his leg too much (he was leaning on his left side more than his right). It wasn't like he'd be able to get out of the room, but he could look through the small window.

The man waked over, peering out of the glass. He looked left, nothing different. He looked right nothing... no, there was something, black feathers slightly showed from around the corner of the wall. Wait, black feathers?

_Shitshitshit._

He thought he'd be happy in this moment, finally getting to see him again... but he's terrified.

_Would he be proud of him?_

_Or would he be disappointed?_

_How did he even get here?_

_He might not even be here for him?_

_Just breath, Wilbur._

He only knew one person with black feathers and that was _Philza._

His breathing hitched as he ran back to his bed, any progress of standing up was now lost. He sat down, if his father hadn't seen him, he would be fine.

_He would be fine._

**_He would be fine._ **

Thoughts echoed around his head as he looked at the door with concentration, trying to see from his bed if anything would happen.

His fingers covered his ears, trying to stop the booming thoughts.

Shit, he couldn't deal with Phil's disappointed look when he was _fine_ , let alone when he was like this.

What if Phil shouted at him? Will didn't know if he was ready for that.

It'd be okay, why was he thinking of his dad this way?

It's Philza, he's one of the most caring people Wilbur knew! 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, _please be Bad, please be Bad, please be Bad-_

It was Technoblade.

At least it wasn't Philza.

As much as he wanted to see his father, just hug him and not let go, he was worried. He hadn't seen his dad in a long, long time. He stopped sending letters when he was exiled, he had too much to think about. But now that he's here, maybe if he carried on sending the letters, he could've been in a different situation.

"Wilbur?" His older brother said, breaking the silence.

"Oh hey, sorry... just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular."

An awkward tension filled the air.

"So uh..." Wilbur started.

"Yeah," Techno chuckled lightly, he really wasn't good in social situations, "Uh, I have a guest for you."

Will gulped, "I think I already saw them out in the hall."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm." He looked to the side, then back up to his brother.

"Are you mind me sending him in?"

 _Deep breath in, deep breath out_ , "Yeah sure." He said quickly, "C-Can you get me some food please?"

"Alllllright." Technoblade said walking out of the room, "You'll be fine." 

The man nodded, looking down at his lap, waiting for the sound of footsteps to fill the ever growing silence. He tapped his head against his temple as he shifted his eyes to the door, then back down, then back up.

_CREEK._

"Wilbur?"

"Philza Minecraft." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS GUYS!!  
> Wow, I finally posted a new chapter, ya proud of me?  
> Anyway, have a great holiday for those who celebrate it!
> 
> 4K POG
> 
> Also, I have an art instagram! If you followed it would mean so much to me: @snoodle_is_noodle  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	12. Fatherly Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur meets his father for the first time since he joined L'Manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A panic attack, it is pretty detailed so be careful please. A tiny mention of abuse in the beginning, barely talked about.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Phil.

_Wilbur had always had a good relationship with his father, or Phil at least, from what he could remember._

_The day he first saw Phil was the day he was running away from home, getting out of that hell hole. To say the least, he wasn't in a good state of mind. He must've been around eight at the time, pretty young to be making such a big decision, but you don't know what previously had happened._

_Let's just say, not anything good._

_He was just about to stop for a break when he saw two figures, one much smaller than the other._

_Carry on running._

_That's exactly what he did... until he passed out of course._

_He woke up in an unfamiliar setting, head pounding._

_Phil was warm and inviting, different from his previous family. He could easily open up, but he wouldn't... he couldn't. Wilbur would not be the fool this time, he wouldn't fall for any mind games he decided to control him with._

_Surprisingly, that didn't happen. Phil was one of the nicest, actually no, the nicest person he had ever had the fortune with meeting._

_It took a while to earn Will's trust, but with a lot of pinky promises, he got through._

"Hey, son."

He didn't reply, only looking down again.

He couldn't let Phil see him like this, yet that was exactly what he was doing, "Don't fucking look at me," Will snapped, he really shouldn't be this angry, but here he was, " _please_."

There it was, that _pitying look_. 

He felt the red come to his eyes as he clenched his fists so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

"Wilbur, what happened?" Phil asked, clearly seeing the signs of agitation. This would sometimes happen when Will was younger, anxiety turned into anger.

"I'm sure you know."

Phil sighed, _already_ , "May I sit?"

A nod in reply.

"Just talk to me, Wilbur. You can be angry, you can be sad, anything. Just _please_ , please tell me how you feel, what you're thinking." His father asked, making himself comfy whilst examining the room. _This really is shit, they could've done something a little better- the punch marks, Techno told me about those..._

"I just- this room. It's so horrible and dark. I can't do anything for myself, at all."

Phil was brought back to the conversation, worry filling his mind.

"Yeah, I thought they were going to make something a little more... _homely_."

It took a minute for Wilbur to realist what Phil said and realization hit him like a bullet, "You were in on this the whole time. You- you knew!" His voice raised, "You knew this- this shithole was horrible and you _still_ wanted me to come here, I swear to God, Philza Minecraft-" He bit his tongue and clenched his fists tighter, slamming them against the bed, "Why- why would you do this to me? You of all people!"

Guilt rushed through Phil. He didn't know he was going to get a reaction like this, he knew for a fact that Techno didn't get this amount of anger, "Of- of all people?"

"Yeah, out of everyone I would've thought you would've been the most against this place. Dream wanted me to blow up L'Manburg, as did Techno, but they would've done this. I know they wouldn't have felt remorse." He glared at the ground.

"I thought it would be for the better, I- I didn't think they would make the room this bad-" Phil was interrupted by his son.

"That isn't it! It's the fact that you know the most about me than anyone else and you knew I fucking have problems, Philza Minecraft," That name pissed him off to no end, "And- and you still wanted me to come here! It doesn't matter if this room is shit, it doesn't matter at all! What matters is, you didn't _care_. You didn't care to think how this could affect me, your son!"

He needed to get out of here.

He needed to breathe.

He needed to fucking _punch something_.

_"Will?"_

His heart pounded in his chest, rage boiling.

**_"Will!"_ **

Wilbur hadn't noticed what he was doing until he had done it, or nearly as least. 

He had a tight grasp on the collar of Phil's shirt, his fist in line with Phil's face, still moving- _SHIT._

Quickly, he moved to the side so he punched the bed. He used so much force that it creaked and shook. He looked at his hand, knowing that if he had actually punched Phil, it could've done some real damage. 

Shock coursed through Phil's veins as he looked at his son, _was this his son?_

As much as he hated to admit it, he could now see the red in Wilbur's eyes. So much pain and anger held behind a mask. The last time he had seen him was when he left to go to L'Manburg with Tommy. He needed to know the full extent of what happened, but that was for later. Right now he needed to help his son.

Wilbur covered his mouth with his hands, shaking frantically. His breathing shuddered and shook as his mind raced.

_You've been through panic attacks before, Wilbur. You can do this, just in and out, in and- I can't. God, you literally had one yesterday! You can do this._

Phil reached out to Wilbur who flinched back.

He had been through many panic attacks with his son, so he knows the boundaries. If he flinches back, take it slow, no big movements, stay calm because if you get worried, it makes things worse for everyone. He laid his hands out in front of him, next to Wilbur for when he was ready.

After around three minutes it was still the same.

He gasped for air, this really wasn't helping at all. If anything, it was getting worse.

Wilbur grabbed Phil's hands, accepting the help after seeing he couldn't do it by himself. 

His dad rubbed gentle circles onto the back of his hands in a smooth beat, "Wilbur, Wilbur, I need you to listen to me-" Phil started noticing Will's breathing quickening by the second.

"I'm so sorry, Phil. I- I shouldn't have got angry, I'm sorry, I really am-" 

"No, you have every right to be angry. But I really need you to try and breathe slowly please, I can't have you passing out on me."

Wilbur nodded, trying to stop his hands from jolting so much in the meantime. 

"Phil- Phil, this isn't working, _please_." To be honest, he didn't know what he was saying 'please' for, just in general?

Phil nodded, moving closer towards Will so he could hug him. He directed his head towards his chest, "Okay, copy my breathing as best as you can." 

He didn't get a reply, but he could see that Wilbur was trying.

The son grasped the back of Philza's shirt, as he rubbed circles on his back.

"I-It's so cold, dad."

Phil's heart shattered for the second time that day, it brought him back to when Wilbur was settling into the camp with him and Techno. It had been a long day and the piglin was already fast asleep from all the walking, so Phil had tucked him in. Next was Wilbur, Phil was tucking him in when he said the same words, "It's so cold, dad." It was hard because he knew exactly what he meant. He was cold metaphorically, he felt cold on the inside.

"I know, Wilbur. I know." He said, sniffing.

"I can't go on, Phil." Wilbur whispered, new tears falling down his cheeks.

"Y-You have to, Will. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't want to stay here."

"I know you don't and I'm sorry."

"I want it to stop."

"I don't think it can just stop." He stroked his son's hair, making work of untangling it.

"Why can't it?" Wilbur looked up at Phil, his breathing had slowed, still not great, but he wasn't going to pass out now which was a plus.

"That isn't how the world works, I wish it did, but it doesn't."

"I wish it did too."

"A lot of people do." 

"Can't I just leave here?"

"People wouldn't be happy, Will-"

"But- but if I was better, I could correct what I did."

Phil had been thinking about the following question for a while, maybe now was the time to ask, "Would you like to come home with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!
> 
> If you would like to check out my new book 'The Fundamentals of Fathering' you can get an insight into how Phil adopts his sons. So far I'm working on Techno with one chapter (minus introduction) done! 
> 
> The part where Wilbur gave up towards the end, B R O K E ME.  
> I really like this though and I wrote it all in one night :0  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	13. Phil Win's Best Father 2021(in this at least)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil starts his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is finally going to get the father he needed.  
> Here, I'll allow you to have some fluff.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Philza.

Wilbur had pretty much always had freedom, he had never felt trapped really. He'd never needed it either because he was the president! And that means he could do whatever he wanted really.

But things changed when he and Tommy got exiled.

Living in a ravine isn't the most... open space. The feeling like you're going to get hunted down isn't a good thing for mental health either, but it is a good motivator. He felt like doing more because he was living life on the edge, he had Tommy to protect anyway, nothing would ever happen to Tommy when he was there.

"What?" Wilbur whispered, his world stopping, "Really? You- You would do that?"

"After what I've done, I realized I haven't been the best father to you. It had always just been me and Techno, not you or Tommy." 

Wilbur nodded, "Thank you, dad." he closed his eyes, smiling the most he had since being in here.

"I'm gonna have to try and convince people to let you out, Techno's convinced... Bad will be easy, but the Dream Team, _that_ will be something else."

"Do you think Niki will be okay with it?" Will asked worriedly.

"Well, Niki only just came home, she was with Quackity. He wasn't in a good shape, his arm is _so_ fuckin' broken. So I think she'll be with him."

"Oh... is it getting fixed?"

"Yeah, people have been trying to fix it, but he's refusing help from Technoblade."

"I forgot that he's terrified of him."

"Terrified?"

"Yeah," Will said with a chuckle, "Alex is scared of Techno."

The two sat for a while, Wilbur still staying in his position even after calming down. It felt good to finally see his father again, even after the argument. He felt safe when he was with Phil, a childlike feeling again.

"Will," Phil said with a chuckle, "If I'm gonna convince some people, I need you to move." He said looking down at Wilbur you was now practically laying on him.

His son groaned, "But you're comfy." He whined, slightly muffled by his shirt. He grabbed at it, sighing at the comfort. His father put his arms around Wilbur again, not helping the situation. The younger smiled, humming and closing his eyes again

Phil laughed, but didn't make an attempt to push his son off of him, "Come on, Will."

He didn't get a reply, his son had always been stubborn, "Wilbur... we don't want you having a tantrum." Philza said, trying to his smile.

"I _don't_ have tantrums I'll let you know."

"Hmmm, yeah, sure, sure." He said, _definitely_ agreeing with his son.

"I don't!"

"I'm agreeing with you!" 

"I know very well that you're not, I can hear it in your voice." He grumped.

They sat like that for a while more, both not moving, "Will, Will, you have to move now, you've gave me a dead leg."

Wilbur laughed, "Well, that's not my problem."

"It kinda is."

His son groaned, slowly sitting up, not meeting his father's eyes, "You're so old, 'dead leg'."

Phil chuckled, "How's that being old?"

"Who gets a dead leg _these days_?"

"We're not having a conversation about this now, I need to go talk to some people."

"Mmm, okay then, Phil."

Slowly, the father stood up, trying to keep balance, "I'll be back as soon as I can, see ya, Will." He said ruffling his son's hair.

"Bye, bye."

With that, Wilbur was alone again, but this time he was fine with it.

Phil sighed when he got out of the room, he hadn't expected _that_ , but really he didn't know what he was expecting. He walked through the corridors, his wings spread out, stretching for the first time in a while. He had already seen everyone, but now they were probably doing something different.

He walked past the health care part, looking to see if Quackity had finally given into someone setting his arm back. Nope, he was still sitting in a bed, holding his arm and shouting at Technoblade who was putting his hands up in a way to show that he meant no harm. Niki was trying to calm Alex, gently touching his shoulder, to no avail. Phil prepared himself for more shouting later.

Next, he walked over to the campfire. That's where he found Dream, George, SapNap, Bad and Karl. He smiled walking over to them, Bad waved at him, gesturing for him to come over, "Hey, Phil!"

"Hello, Bad."

"How are you doing?" He asked enthusiastically. 

"I could be better," He said with a chuckle, "You?"

"Yeah, same."

Philza looked over to the others, grimacing when he saw George's hand. How did that even happen? He'd have to ask later.

Dream was laughing like normal at something SapNap had said and Karl was asleep, resting his head against the youngest's shoulder. George was also sleeping, but fully laying on one of the benches, his head on Clay's thigh. They all looked happy, a contrast from what Phil had just saw inside.

"Bad, has Techno told you about _the plan_?"

"Nope!"

"God's sake, Techno," Phil muttered, "So, we're getting Wilbur out of here. I need people to agree with us so he can come home with me and I think you'd be good at convincing people."

BBH thought for a moment, "Ohhh, I get it! Of course I'll help."

The man nodded, "Thanks, man."

"No problem!" He beamed.

The campfire crackled in the calm wind, Phil imagined how Will would like this. He would be playing his guitar, singing softly as everyone listened. Those were the good days.

"Do you think Wilbur would be able to come out here?" Phil whispered to Bad.

"Umm, I think everyone would have to agree on that, but _I_ would say yes."

Phil wondered whether he should ask, but everyone including Will would be uncomfortable. Maybe that was for another time.

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded, someone was ringing him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phil."

"Oh, Tommy. What's up?"

"Y'know, Wilbur."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want to see him."

"I- I don't think right now would be the best idea-"

"It's now or never, Phil!"

"No, Tommy. You will see him eventually. We're trying to get him out of here so he can come live with me, but I need to convince people."

"He's coming home?" The kid asked, somewhat excitedly, but hidden fear and anger was behind it.

"Hopefully."

"Okay, okay..." He muttered, "Do I- do I need to make him a room or anything?"

"That would be helpful."

"Got it."

"Alright, son. See you later."

"See ya."

_How would he break the news to Wilbur?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE FINALLY GOT IDEAS!!  
> We will have some other people in the next chapters :)  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	14. He Isn't Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity gets his arm fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for publishing this unfinished and if you saw it, you didn't.  
> Also, I'm making Quackity have duck wings because I love the idea, but he hides them from people.  
> TW: Broken bones, just incase.

Quackity knew that not doing anything to his arm would help his situation. Niki did too, but they both didn't do anything to help it. 

But one day the pain became to much and he begged Niki for him to go back after he got the message about building a camp. He didn't need to beg as she would happily take him there, but it really showed how much pain he was in.

The two of them had been living in a small wooden hut for the last week, mining and cutting down trees, although Alex felt bad because he wasn't much of a help. The most he did was place some of the blocks and neaten up the flowers that surrounded the house. He did cheer Niki up though which was a plus. He couldn't play the guitar anymore as he couldn't use his arm, but he still sung at night to help them both go to sleep.

He and Niki had never been really close before, but this had changed everything.

She would find ways to calm him, when he would get scared and worried. He hates to admit it, but Quackity was a pretty scared person. He was scared of Schlatt, the festival, maybe even Wilbur a bit. He knew for sure that he was scared when he woke up.

The trust between them had grew too, one day Quackity finally took his beanie off, letting Niki brush his hair as he hadn't done anything with it for a while. The reason why, well he doesn't exactly know. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was him not being bothered to do anything, it could be fear but of what? Everything? He wouldn't be shocked by now.

It was a weird feeling as he hadn't shown his hair to anyone before, but she didn't judge or make any comments, she just talked how she would normally, talking about her old pets and adventures she had been on. Occasionally warning him if there was a particularly matted part.

The two had woken up early on the day of leaving, they didn't want to be late, especially if it could help the boy's arm. On the way back he felt guilty that his friend had to carry his bag, Niki was willing to do it and he had not doubt that she couldn't, but the guilt was still there.

When the two got there, they immediately went to the medical part.

He nervously sat down on the bed, tapping his fingers against the railing of it as Niki sat next to him on a chair.

She rubbed his upper arm gently. It was a nice gesture, but it really wasn't helping his nerves. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Niki asked softly, continuing to rub his arm.

"No, no, just- uh, stay here. Please."

"Okay," She said with a light smile, "Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm all good for now." He said looking around.

The room wasn't anything special, white walls with a smooth stone flooring and the bed was white too, blending with the walls. 

A figure came to the door, he glanced to it, his heart stopping as he saw who it was.

_Technoblade._

He quietly shrieked, it was barely noticeable, but loud enough to make Niki more concerned.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"Heh, except from my arm, I'm good." That was a lie and they both knew it, but neither of them carried on with the short conversation.

_Why would Technoblade be here?_

_He isn't a doctor, he never had been._

_But no one else had either._

_I hate Technoblade._

_He's tried to kill me before, calling me 'his prey'._

_Was it because I had wings?_

_He wouldn't do that to Philza._

_I'm not his fucking prey._

_I'll never be his prey._

_Because I'm not weak._

_I'm not weak._

"Quackity, it's okay. You're okay, everything will be fine." 

He hadn't realised he was shaking as much as he was, he grabbed Niki's hand that was on top of his and held it tightly. 

_If he was shaking The Blade would think he was weak and **he wasn't weak**._

"What's wrong, Quackity? Please tell me, I'll try and stop whatever is making you uneasy."

"I-" He thought for a minute, not knowing whether he should tell his friend or not. He looked to the doorway, his heart stopping momentarily as he saw the piglin still standing there, "It's _Technoblade_." He whispered.

"Technoblade?"

He nodded, a shiver got sent through his spine as the pig walked forward. 

"Hello, Quackity."

Alex just stared up at him, fear coursing through his veins.

"Okay then. So, uh, your arm." He carried on.

"Yep."

"I'm gonna need to, y'know, set it."

" _What?_ "

"I'm gonna need to set it." He took a step forward so he could stand next to the kid's arm.

"Hey, get the fuck away from me, asshole." 

The statement left the other two full of shock. 

"Quackity, if you want your arm fixed, then it needs to be sent." Techno carried on.

"Not by you!"

"Well who else could do it?" He heightened the pitch of his voice.

"I dunno! Uh- Niki!"

"Wha-?"

"Niki, you could fix my arm, right? _Right?_ "

"Uhh, I don't- I don't think I could."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know any medical things! I- I'm not sure if I could do it."

Quackity groaned, falling back on his bed.

He knew he'd have to give into the pig, but he just couldn't.

He was frozen like a deer in headlights, _like prey-_

**He isn't prey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should at the bit where Techno was slowly chasing after him calling Quackity 'his prey' as no one talks about it enough. I think that also added to the relationship of the two of them. Quackity being scared of him and Technoblade just being himself lol. 
> 
> Also, there will be a part two to this.
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	15. Maybe He Is Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade = fear to a certain duck hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same tw’s as the last chapter!  
> Also, I'm thinking of making a seperate oneshot of the idea of Quackity being 'prey', tell me if you'd like that!
> 
> Focus: Quackity, Niki, Technoblade and Karl

It had been another five minutes of Quackity lying down in the bed, trying to figure out what to do. 

Obviously he needed his arm to be fixed, but not by _Technoblade_. Niki said that she couldn’t set his arm, but he doubted that. Surely she could... yeah.

”Come on, Niki! Please can you set my arm?” Alex begged.

”Quackity! I’ve already said I can’t.”

Plan A: failed.

Plan B: it isn’t a thing yet...

Well, he’d have to let _The Blade_ do it then, wouldn’t he? Because he knew very well he wouldn’t be able to do it by himself. 

He knew it shouldn’t hurt much, a crunching sensation maybe, but not pain. It’s just that the piglin struck so much fear into him that it was almost unreal.

**Fuck.**

He’d have to give in, but he still isn’t prey, he isn’t weak like that. His wings twitched in fear and annoyance, he made them stretch out to relax.

”Ya ready, Quackity?” Techno asked.

He shivered at the voice, “Yep, yeah, sure.” 

Two large hands surrounded his arm, wrapping around it. He grimaced in pain, looking away from the pig. 

“Alright, three, two, on-“

”No, hold on, hold on!” Technoblade and Niki sighed.

”What do you need, Alex?” The girl asked softly.

”Can you text Karl to get here?” He asked, “You can use my phone.” 

Quackity shifted so he could reach into his trouser pocket, taking his phone out and putting in the passcode.

”Sure.” She said with a smile.

”Ready now?” 

“Wait, Jesus Christ... give me a minute. Karl needs to get here.”

Karl was there in about a minute, he hadn’t even known his friend was at the camp, let alone is the medical area.

”What the honk? Why are you-?” He panted from the running, sitting down on the bed.

”Broken arm.” Was his reply.

”Oh.” He said with a frown.

”And _Technoblade_ has to set it.” Quackity carried on, the name falling like venom from his mouth.

Karl knew the fear he had and he knew why. That night had changed the boy, he had never been as scared of the piglin before, only a bit weary because he's _Technoblade, The Blade, The-_ there wasn’t anymore. 

Even Karl was sometimes a little weary around him, but most people were.

”You ready now, Quackity?” Techno asked, getting slightly irritated now. 

He hesitated for a moment, “Yes.” It sounded more like a question.

”You sure-“

”For fucks sake, yes!”

”Alright then, three...”

Quackity flinched at the hands touching his arm again, making a noise of complaint from the pressure. 

“Two...” 

He turned his head to the side so he couldn’t see what was happening. Niki rubbed his arm in a soothing way like she had before. Karl moved closer so Quackity could find more comfort just in case.

”One.” 

He braced himself for pain, gripping Karl’s hoodie tightly. 

**CRACK**

Alex winced at the noise, squeezing his eyes shut. But he didn’t actually feel that much pain. 

Really?

Wasn’t it supposed to hurt more?

Well, now he felt stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing ending-  
> 5000 hits- WTF GUYS??  
> Thank you all so much, this is literally insane!  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	16. Convincing the Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think 'invincible' is the right word- WAIT I LOOKED IT UP! DID I REALLY GET THAT RIGHT?
> 
> Focus: Phil, Dream, Sapnap, Tommy and Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just noticed how short my last chapter was because I wrote it on my phone. Um, my apologies, I would've made it longer if I had wrote it on my laptop.
> 
> So as a gift, I give you happy.

Phil had thought about what to say for a long while, but he still didn't have a plan.

He had quietly conferred with Bad, but he didn't have any ideas either. He just had to convince the Dream Team that it would be a good idea, or at least a better idea, to let Wilbur out of this place. Even if he was let out, he could still keep watch of him, making sure he wasn't doing anything bad, even though he doubted that he would. Maybe he only had to convince Dream and Sapnap actually, because George was out cold.

"Dream."

"Oh, Phil?"

"Yeah, I need to ask something you something, mate."

The man glanced to his friend, "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, so I would like it if you listened to this before deciding to dismiss the idea."

"Okay?"

Phil sighed, "I think it would be for the best of everyone to let Wilbur out."

"How would that be for the best?"

"Because he's getting worse staying in there! He's already had a breakdown and it's literally been _five days_."

Sapnap glanced back to Dream with a slightly concerned face.

"I don't think that's enough. We've been allowing him visitors, haven't we?"

"Yes, but that isn't enough, Dream! That's just the least you could do!"

"I don't get your point, Philza."

He ignored the anger that was filling his heart, "Dream, a person to stay stable needs more than just visitors."

"Wilbur was never stable in the first place." He said with a shrug.

"I know, _I know_. But you put him in here to try and protect everyone and try to change him, correct?"

"Yes."

"He isn't going to change if he isn't allowed outside. I should know because I _raised_ Wilbur. He isn't okay, I know that, but he's going to get worst staying in here." Phil knew he was practically begging now.

"How are we going to know that he's not going to plan anything else?" Sapnap asked this time.

"Because he'll be living with me in my house, then I'll be able to look after him, I can check on him, I- I'll help him as much as I can. He can go outside and have a walk, but I'll make sure either me or Tommy goes with him."

"How do we know that you would stick to that?" Dream asked, moving slightly from his position, making sure not to move George who was still laying across the log.

"You just gotta trust me."

"Do I have a reason to?"

Phil thought about this question for a minute, "Not really, Dream. I'll admit. But if you wanted to help the people, then this would be helping." Dream raised an eyebrow, "Just let me try this, I could report to you at the end of the day. I'll tell you what he's done or felt like."

"I guess that could work, as long as you make sure to comply."

"I will, I promise."

"Tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dream." Phil said with a slight laugh. His son would finally come home tomorrow.

"Yeah, no problem." He said with a nod.

Phil walked away into the main corridor, he smiled, pulling out his phone to tell Tommy the news.

"Tommy!"

"Holy shi- Phil what the fuck? I'm tryna' sleep!"

"Wilbur's coming home!"

"Wait what-?" Another loud 'what?' came in the background, " _Holy shit!_ You convinced him? You convinced the Big D!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I did that!" He said with a bigger smile than before. 

"You're a mad man, Philza Minecraft!"

Phil laughed at that statement.

"When's he coming home?" Tommy continued.

"Anytime tomorrow."

"Tommorrow!? You should've fuckin' told me sooner! I've got to sort out a room and everything!" He shouted, starting to feel nervous. 

"Tommy, don't worry yourself. If I make Wilbur come around lunch, then you'll have time to sort that out. I already cleaned his sheets, so all you've got to do is put them on, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Okay, Tommy. Go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now! You just _had_ to wake me up." He grumbled.

"Would you rather me not tell you?"

"...No."

"Exactly, now try and get back to sleep."

"Alright." Rustles were heard from the other line, indicating that the boy was trying to get comfy. 

"Goodnight, Tommy. I'll see you tomorrow, try to not worry too much."

"Wait, can Tubbo stay with us? He hasn't got a place to stay- I mean, he's already here. He can hear you, so it would be a dick move to make him go somewhere else."

"Of course he can stay, you don't have to ask."

"Thank you, Philza!" Came a faded shout from the background.

"Okay, now bed, you two."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Phil!"

"Night." He made kissing noises, making his son laugh and tell him nicely to "shut the fuck up", then hang up.

Tommy had been excited for while to get his brother home, although he was also nervous and angry... just so many emotions Phil had to remind him that Wilbur was in a hard place and that he shouldn't talk about what happened until _everyone_ was ready to, because emotions would definitely run high.

He was nervous, but he was glad to see his brother. He had to act normal, but to him normal is loud. Tommy didn't think Wilbur would like all of the noise and sarcastic comments. He'd never had to cover up his normal self in front of his brother, but he'd have to change that. There's a time for being loud and there's a time for being quieter. He can do that, it'll be fine, just as long as he doesn't get angry as soon as Wilbur enters the room, or sad, or happy, or all of the above.

It would be fine, they would be fine, everything would be fine.

Phil walked to Wilbur's cage, _room_ and stood outside the door, knocking it. It's not like the son could actually open the door, but he could still have some sort of power here.

"Come in!" He called out.

"Hey, Will."

"Hello, hello, Philza Minecraft." 

Phil chuckled, "I've got some good news."

"I do too." Wilbur said with a slight smile.

"Oh, what's your good news then?" 

"I've thought of new chords for a song!" 

"That's nice, do you wanna play it for me?"

"Sure, sure."

Calmly, Wilbur glided his fingers along the strings, humming a tune to go with it, not having any lyrics in mind. He looked the most tranquil he had been since being here.

"It sounds really good."

"Thank you." He couldn't help but feel like he was getting babied. 

"So my good news," Wilbur nodded, putting his guitar down and moving down the bed so Phil could sit down, "I may have convinced a certain green man to let a certain Wilbur Soot out of a certain room-"

He stopped breathing, "What?"

"You're coming home, mate!" Phil said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Phil that's- that's amazing!" He hugged Phil tightly, in the position they were at the beginning of the day.

"We're back at square one again." He said with a full laugh this time, putting a hand through Will's hand, brushing the tangles out.

"When do I get to leave this shithole?"

"Tomorrow around lunch."

"That's insane!" Wilbur said, amazed but tiredness evident in his voice.

"You tired?"

"No, I'm good."

"Hmmmm sure, very convincing, very."

"Shhhhhh..." He replied putting his hand up with a finger pointing at him.

A couple of minutes later, they were in the exact same position, but this time, Wilbur had drifted into sleep.

Phil smiled, laying down but making sure not to make his son wake up. 

The day had started off in a way he hadn't expected it to, but it had a happy ending and really, that's all Philza could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT STREAM LAST NIGHT WAS CRAZY!!  
> If you haven't watched it, go watch either Tommy or Tubbo's VOD!
> 
> I know this is off the storyline and people might not like that as much, but I was writing this BEFORE he actually exploded L'Manburg. So of course it's going to be different.  
> Maybe Wilbur will get some closure in his new home... or not, I'm not THAT nice.  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	17. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a new day, it's just common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one bit, it might affect some people because I explain the idea of being stared at in detail. So I thought I should say. 
> 
> I want you to know that Philza isn't a very good dad in the actual lore, but I'm letting him redeem himself here.  
> Focus: Wilbur, Philza, Tommy and Tubbo

Light crept through the tiny holes in the iron door, slightly illuminating the darkness that hid in the corners of room. It must be morning, around nine probably, but maybe it's eleven, who knows? Slowly, Wilbur blinked, starting to waking up. He groaned, carefully sitting up and stretching his back out, sleeping in the position he was in might of not been the best idea.

Philza was still asleep, laying beside him, snoring loudly. God, that man slept like a _rock_.

Will smiled lightly, today he was leaving...

He was leaving this place.

A couple of minutes later, Techno opened the door and walked in.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning."

"You're in a decent mood for once." There it is, one of his brother's half-assed compliments that sound like insults.

"Thanks..." His eyes drifted to what he was holding, "What's that?"

"I know you're leaving today, so I brought you some of your old clothes." 

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well, here." He walked to Will and placed them on his lap. 

Wilbur's iconic yellow jumper sat at the bottom, black jeans and a matching beanie on top. His brown coat with the huge fluff on the hood still sat on the hanger like before, gloves in the pockets. He still hadn't put it on since the explosion, he didn't know if he could. It's a waste of a nice coat, because he really liked it, but wearing it might not be the best for everyone.

"You better start getting ready and gathering all of your belongings together."

"What belongings?" Wilbur asked with a snort.

Apparently the joke wasn't very funny, "Come on, get ready."

"Okay." He replied quickly, ending the conversation. 

The door closed.

Wilbur had put his new clothes on, feeling the warmth of his old jumper. He'd worn it since he was a kid, it only started to fit him when he turned fifteen.

He should probably wake up Phil. 

"Phil." He called out, nudging his father's arm, "Philza Minecraft."

He forgot how much of a heavy sleeper Philza was.

"Dad. Wake up, old man." The man stirred, groaning at being awake. He swatted Will's hand away, slowly sitting up with a yawn. 

"Wilbur?"

"Yep."

"Good morning, son."

"Good morning."

"You've got a big day ahead of you, oh and look! You're already changed, that's great." 

Will smiled, he felt bad that his dad had to congratulate him on that.

He continued, "I am too, I fell asleep in these."

"Sorry about that..."

"You don't need to apologise, Wilbur. I would've left if I didn't want to stay here, wouldn't I?"

_Or you didn't want to upset me._

"I guess."

"See?" He said grabbing his bucket hat and adjusting it on top of his head, "Do you know what time it is?"

Wilbur grabbed his coat, deciding to wear it. He resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, "No, I don't." _Because how the fuck would he know the time?_

"Alright, I'll go ask someone." He stood up from his sitting position, stretching and walking towards the door, "I'll be right back."

A nod came to him as a reply.

**_Meanwhile in Phil's house..._ **

"Holy shit, Tubbo. I'm freakin' out, I'm getting all weird and shit!" 

"Me too! What are we gonna say?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm sure it'll go well... right, Tommy?" Tubbo questioned anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll come in, we'll say hello, greetings done, then what? But that's so formal! He's my brother, I shouldn't have to talk to him like that!" He rambled quickly.

"Phil will be here too and he's seen Wilbur too."

"Yeah but _we_ haven't!" Tom shouted putting a hand through his hair.

"You're making me panic." Tubbo whined.

"You're making _me_ panic!"

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a minute.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Tommy groaned, "It's gonna be all awkward n' shit."

"Definitely."

Tommy flopped down on a chair by the dinning table, Tubbo followed.

"Is he gonna be all... crazy?" The youngest of the two asked.

"I don't know."

"That's annoying."

"I can't help that I don't know!"

Tommy huffed and looked away from his friend, "We've done everything, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom, there's food in the house, we even dusted!"

"Don't forget making Phil's bed as well _and_ we didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, big man! I think we're all set."

**_Back to the camp!_ **

Wilbur had been pacing in his room ever since Phil had told him the time. It was _11:43_. 

They were going to leave in two minutes, _two_!

Fuck, one minute now.

"Come on, Will! Let's get out of here."

He nodded, swinging his guitar in a black case over his back.

Walking out of the camp was like taking the Walk of Shame.

One long corridor leading to everything, with an annoying echo which made every footstep sound like five.

Eyes were all over him, judging, staring, _hurting_.

Green eyes, blue eyes, brown eyes, _red eyes_ \- no that can't be correct. 

Philza put a hand on his shoulder as they strode, for comfort and for stability. Will wished they could move faster, get out of the view of the eyes. But of course, his fucking leg with his fucking limp. He groaned frustratedly in pain when his leg gave out for a second, leaning onto his father so he didn't fall over in front of everyone. It was embarrassing enough just walking by these people, let alone falling over.

Eyes watched his feet,

His legs,

His face,

 _His_ eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked at the floor instead of at the eyes and continued walking. 

Wilbur tried to subtly cover his ears as whispers spread around him.

Judging whispers that hurt him. 

He shook his head and carried on, making sure to try and block everything out.

"Wilbur." A whisper came, "Will." That was definitely Philza.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"You okay?"

"Could be better."

The two were out of the place, _finally_.

Wilbur had forgot how bright outdoors was, the sky wasn't that blue before, right? The lush green grass molded around his feet, vivid flowers swayed from side to side against each other. Trees towered above them, making a canopy of leaves. The golden beams of the sun warmed his face. A slight breeze worked it's way through his curls, wind pricking at his cheeks.

For the first time in a while, he felt happiness.

Phil let Wilbur stand there for a while, he had decided to leave at the specific time because of this. It wouldn't take twenty minutes to get to his house, he just did this so he could spend some time with his son.

"Phil?"

"Mhm?"

"This is nice."

Philza smiled, a warm feeling appearing in his stomach, "Yeah, it is."

**_In the Philza Household..._ **

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Surprised eyes met each other.

_KNOCK._

"Holy shit, they're here, Tubbo! They're here!" Tommy shouted running up to the door. Tubbo quickly followed, standing behind him, filled with anticipation.

"Deep breaths." The older said, stretching over Tom's shoulder and opening the door.

Well, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one! I think it makes up for how long it took to upload.
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	18. Okay, This Is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's home baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Tubbo will be a little ooc, I have never wrote him before, so this is new for me.
> 
> Tw: AWKWARDNESS.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur, Phil, Tommy and Tubbo

Pairs of eyes stared at each other.

Blue eyes met brown, more blue eyes met... well, more blue eyes.

Tommy's face looked like a straight up glare, whilst Tubbo seemed to try and make his expression softer.

Wilbur and Phil shared a glance, one of those glances where you know shits gonna go down.

Tension built up further, you could cut it with a knife.

"How about we go inside?" Phil asked, gesturing to the door with his arm.

Wilbur audibly sighed in relief, not caring if people heard him at the moment.

"Yes. How about we do that?" Tommy said robotically, adding a clearly fake smile.

_The fuck was that? I sound like a damn moron._

Tubbo nodded but didn't add anything, he was busy staring in awe at the tall man in front of him. He probably shouldn't stare, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, Wilbur just looked so _different_. He didn't look like he had previously owned a country, but he didn't look like a madman either, just unwell. 

Wilbur had been looking at his feet, eyes only flickering up momentarily to look at the teens. Tommy didn't look happy to see him at all, or maybe he did? It was hard to tell sometimes. And Tubbo, oh sweet Tubbo, was just staring at him like he had been dead for years. He was beyond grateful for Phil actually saying something.

Phil put a hand on Will's shoulder and guided him inside. It reminded him of the house that grew up in. He felt slightly better being inside, but he wasn't ready to talk to people again.

"Anyone want a hot chocolate?" Phil asked, already walking over to the kitchen anyway. He grabbed four mugs already knowing that everyone would want one. 

"Me!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"Me!" Tommy chimed in afterwards.

Wilbur nodded.

The man chuckled, maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"So..." Tommy started, looking over to his brother. The four had made their way to the dining table, sitting down in an uncomfortable silence. Wilbur looked back to him with as much of a smile that he could pull off, "How are you?"

The man chuckled looking down, "I've been better, Toms. I've been a lot better."

Tommy frowned but didn't add anything else, he remembered what Phil had told him. Will wouldn't want to be asked many questions about the... place until he was ready. But the teen wanted to know everything- no, it would be fine. He could keep the thoughts in the back of his mind for later.

Tubbo hummed in agreement, "Was the _place_ okay to live in?" He asked.

"Fuck no." He said with a laugh, "It was shit." He'd leave it at that, Will would rather not to get into it now, "How have you two been then?"

"I've been anxious." Tubbo admitted, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Fair enough, man," Wilbur replied with a shrug, "I am too." 

"Well I've been _amazing_ , Big Man!" Tommy exclaimed loudly, a slight harshness hidden in his voice that Wilbur didn't miss.

"I'm _sure_ that's the truth." Will highly doubted the youngest. His suspicions were confirmed when Tubbo leaned over to him and whispered, "Don't let him fool you, he'd been worrying all through last night."

The man nodded knowingly, "I suspected, thanks for telling me."

Tubbo smiled, this was nice. It felt almost _normal_ in a way.

"The hot chocolates are ready." Phil said with a smile, handing them over.

An array of 'thank you's came his way.

"How about we go watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Sure!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"We're watching Up. No arguments, just Up."

"Up? Again?" The other boy whined, deflating, "We've watched that twice this week!"

"Are you really going to _deprive_ a _poor boy_ of watching his favourite movie?"

He groaned, crossing his arms and pouting, "Fine! Watch it again then! Don't blame me when you don't like it anymore." 

Tommy grinned smugly, walking to the sofa and dropping down on it. Tubbo sat next to him.

Wilbur nodded wordlessly to the conversation, not making an effort to stand up. He had leaned his head against his arms on the table, God, he was just exhausted all the time now. Normally he would have the adrenaline to keep him awake, but it was different this time.

"Come on, Will." Phil said softly, "Let's go sit down."

He nodded, stretching his arms out, yawing as he walked over to the sofa. He flopped down, his legs hanging over the arm of the sofa. Phil sat down next to him, smiling when Wilbur leaned against his shoulder. Tommy and Tubbo sat on the other sofa, finding a comfy position as they quietly chatted, sharing quick glances over to the half-asleep man.

"Philllll," Tommy whined, "Can you put the movie on?"

"Yes, yes, wait a minute." He replied, reaching over Wilbur to grab the remote for the TV.

Tubbo quickly ran out of the room to grab a blanket, throwing it at Tommy as he jumped and landed on the sofa with an 'oof'.

"Tubbo, you dick'ead!" The latter shouted.

Will woke up from the sound and moved his position so he was practically laying down, he rested his head against his father's thigh. It reminded him of childhood when he couldn't fall asleep and Phil would stroke his hair.

Phil put a hand in his hair, getting the idea. It had always been one of his favourite ways of comfort. He nuzzled against Phil's hand in his hair, smiling slightly. He felt sleep fall over him, but he tried to stay awake to watch the movie for Tommy. 

"You can sleep if you want, Will." Philza whispered.

He shook his head.

"Tommy won't mind."

"What won't I mind?" He whisper shouted.

"Wilbur falling asleep."

"Oh, yeah, I don't mind." Tommy turned his head back to the film.

"See."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and turned away from the screen, mumbling incoherent words that no one could understand.

Around half way through the movie, Tommy looked over to Phil and Will, seeing them cuddled up together. 

The Wilbur he could see looked so similar yet so different from his crazed brother.

A weird part of him wanted to join the two and watch the movie from there.

"Tommy, _Tommy_!" Tubbo whispered.

"What, Tubbo?"

"Can we... y'know," He pointed to the two, "Go over there?"

"How did you-? Okay, yes."

Tommy stood up and pulled Tubbo with him.

"We would like to sit with you, Mr. Minecraft and Mr. Soot." Tommy said.

Wilbur waved a hand at them, sighing as he moved around.

Phil on the other hand was more than happy for the two kids to come sit with them, "Oh sure, Will move up."

"What?" He groaned, moving up closer to the arm of the chair so his legs where nearly all the way off the sofa, still laying down though. Phil took his hand away for a second but it soon returned when Wilbur pulled it back down. 

Phil had forgotten how grumpy he used to get when he was tired. 

Tommy sat down next to Philza, leaning his back against the man's side,, crossing his arms over his chest. Tubbo sat to the side of his friend, resting his legs on Tommy's lap. At first, he pushed them off, telling him to "not do weird shit like that", but soon enough he gave in, letting him put his feet there.

"This is nice." Tubbo said.

"Yeah." Tommy replied with a smile.

"Mhmmm." Wilbur hummed.

The others laughed at him as he got more comfortable, deciding that stretching out over his father's lap would be better. He reached out and grabbed Tommy's shirt, pulling himself forward more, "Wilbur, the fuc-?"

"Child, shhhhh."

Tommy _certainly_ didn't miss that. Because why would he?

"Mmm, this is better." One arm was in front of him still holding the kid's shirt, his head half on Tommy and half on Phil, his torso draped over Phil's lap. 

"Not for everyone else." Phil said with a laugh.

"Tubbo isn't affected, is he? Or Tommy, I'm barely touching him."

"You're still touching me though-"

"Tommy, shush."

"Can you stop fucking interuptin-?"

"Shhh..."

Everyone else laughed except from the now sulking child.

"I like to know that you're still there." Will admitted, eyes still closed.

Tommy shut up this time. 

He wanted to know that he was still there.

Fuck, maybe he shouldn't have complained, maybe he should've just let him. It wasn't that he didn't like Will holding his shirt, really his was fine with it, but it just felt _weird_ to have his brother back. It was unreal, _scary_ in a way. God, he remembered how he used to shiver at the voice of the man, back away when Wilbur would walk up to him. But now here he is, letting himself be touched by him.

It would take a while for Tommy to forgive Wilbur.

It would take a while for Tubbo to feel normal around Wilbur.

It would take a while for Phil to let himself let Wilbur go.

It would take a while for Wilbur to do all of the above, but together, they would make it.

It would take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever get that feeling when you've slept pretty much 7-8 hours each night but then you wake up and you're still tired and don't wanna wake up until your mum starts telling you to get out of bed but you're too exhausted to?Yeah, me too.
> 
> That cheesy ending though-
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	19. Maybe Tonight, I Could Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Very detailed mentions of blood and trauma. Expect a lot of that though, I mean, everyone's not okay at the moment.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo.

Wilbur had supposed to been sleeping for two hours now.

The keyword there is 'supposed'.

He had removed himself from the room just as the movie was finishing, not wanting to be a bother to Phil if he fell asleep on the sofa. It probably would have been easier to just pass out there, now that he thought of it. It doesn't matter though, he'd already moved.

The man had walked up into his room, making sure to not disturb the conversation going on downstairs that was most definitely about him. He sighed, walking into the new setting, instantly feeling calmer. 

His room was pretty basic, bland almost. A orange bed, some book shelves, an ender chest along with a normal large one. The walls were yellow with a dark oak wood skirting board. See, basic.

The ceiling was a particularly interesting thing at the moment to stare at and would probably be for the next few days. It's not that the ceiling was boring- well it was, literally the same wood as the floor, but what could he do about it?

It's not like anyone was here to _make_ him sleep, was it? They were all sleeping by themselves now, in their own rooms, away from everyone else.

He wished he had that confidence.

It had been an hour.

Wilbur's gaze had moved to the floor, trying to count the planks. It was turning out to be pretty hard because he wasn't bothering to move from his spot, so he could only see the corners of some.

There were 34 planks so far.

It had been two hours.

The man had closed his eyes many, upon many times, yet he couldn't get the images out of his head.

_Fire._

Raging, angry, red and amber fire. It had consumed the country he could once call his own, L'Manburg. _His_ L'Manburg, his special, thriving L'Manburg.

_His leg._

The pain was still there, it had subsided slightly, still not fit for using though. He remembered the wooden beam crushing it, ripping it open. The scar that would remain for the next years of his life would be a constant reminder of what had happened on that night.

_Blood._

Oh the blood, so much blood. That crimson liquid had covered his peers and himself. Some people would say blood is beautiful, a nice thing to look at, and although Wilbur could slightly relate, it depends on the situation. A little nosebleed, maybe that would be nice. A fucking bomb attack, maybe that would be horrific. No, it _was_ horrific. The stickiness, the pain, the smell, even the colour.

It had been three hours.

Fuck it.

He'd had enough, not tonight, not damn tonight.

He wasn't going to stay up till unreasonable times just to be angsty tomorrow.

The man stood up, quickly putting his hand against the wall to steady his leg. 

It had been three hours and five minutes.

Will had gotten to the door in less than a minute, even with his stupid leg.

It was the doubt in his head that was holding him back.

He should just knock shouldn't he?

Maybe just open the door if he had to.

_No that's weird._

He gently knocked on the door...

Phil had been supposed to be sleeping for an hour and a half now.

The keyword there is 'supposed'.

After Wilbur had removed himself from the room, he, Tommy and Tubbo talked about what had happened. Not deeply, that didn't need to happen yet. But a short conversation about that dreaded day was spoken.

The talk had happened in under ten minutes, no one wanting to share too much information. Nobody was ready yet, too many built up emotions that so desperately needed to be released but just couldn't. So they all stayed down there deciding to talk about some good times instead, the drug van for example. Tubbo then got tired and slowly walked upstairs, sending a goodnight in their direction. Philza and Tommy then chatted about movies and shows, before eventually both of them got tired as well and left for the night.

When the man got into his room, he felt more tense then he had downstairs. Was it the silence? The difference? He couldn't tell you.

Phil's room was basic like the others, dark green bed, some book shelves, and ender chest along with a normal large one. The walls were a lighter shade of green with a dark oak wood skirting board. Basic enough, it's not like he needed much though.

He had been trying to sleep, actually getting some success, but the thoughts that itched the back of his mind were getting annoying. It wasn't only him going through this, he would bet money that everyone was having the same feeling.

Maybe he should text Dream about what Wilbur had done today.

**Phil: Hey, Dream.**

**Dream: Hello, ready to share what happened?**

**Phil: Of course.**

_Why else would've he contacted him?_

**Dream: Share away :)**

_He shuddered._

**Phil: We walked home, he was happy about finally being out and then Tommy and Tubbo let us inside after an awkward exchange of words.**

**I then made them hot chocolate, I didn't catch the conversation they had, then Tommy decided that we should watch Up. Wilbur laid down next to me, falling asleep and when the move finished he went upstairs to his room. He's in there now.**

He would obviously skim over the conversations, Phil wouldn't be that much of a dick. It was more like bullet notes, sparse information.

**Dream: Good, good. Nothing sus?**

**Phil: Only normal shit.**

**Dream: Okay, I'll get in touch with you** **2morrow**

**Dream: Contact me if anything happens.**

**Phil: Will do.**

**Dream: Goodnight**

**Phil: Night**

He sighed, putting his phone away.

Time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is messy, I'm really not in a good place. This was a good chapter to vent on though :)  
> I love you guys so much, genuinely. You've supported this book to no end and that's amazing.  
> I know it's a bit short, but it'll continue in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	20. I Guess I Could Call it My Unfinished Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters were a big part of the route to insanity, Wilbur talks about his reasoning for blowing up L'Manburg and we get into Phil being a bad father too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Neglect.  
> This whole thing lowkey sounds like an existential crisis, if I'm being honest, so stay safe.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur and Phil.

"Come in!" Phil called out, sitting up slightly.

The person opened the door, revealing themself.

"Oh, hey, Will."

"Hello." He greeted awkwardly.

"Uh, do you want to come in?"

"Oh, yes."

"Okay, can you close the door when you enter, please?"

Wilbur would be surprised if Phil could see him nod, but he did it anyways, "May I sit down?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask."

Phil didn't get a reply, but the bed dipping was enough.

"What's up mate?"

"I can't sleep, too many thoughts in this brain of mine."

"So what's on your mind?"

"A lot."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm gonna need a bit more than that, Will."

"I just..." He sighed, slowly laying down next to his father instead of sitting. There wasn't as much room as he had hoped for. Even in his _cage_ there was more room than this, that _was_ because Techno added an extra bed of course, but it was still more than this single. He curled himself into a ball to try and fit, "I can't stop thinking. Every time I close my eyes, I see explosions and fire and blood."

Phil frowned.

"I know it's my fault, I did it. It was my duty. It's my fault that I'm like this, I just needed that little push by Dream, you know? I wouldn't say I was _glad_ I did it, but not... unglad either. A steady middle."

The older man sighed, "Why did you do it, Wilbur?" Guilt krept into his stomach, maybe if he had been there to help his son, notice his struggling, notice the all of the letter's deep meanings, this could've been stopped.

"I know you're probably thinking ' _if I was there I could've stopped everything_ ', but no. I can assure you that this was always going to happen, Phil."

Now that was scary, before all of this, Phil never would've thought of his son as scary.

There were a few moments of silence, Wilbur trying to think of an easy way to put all of his thoughts.

"There was once a traitor, Eret, do you remember? I talked about them in some of the letters?"

"Mhm." Phil hadn't read the letters as the months progressed. It was a stupid, idiotic mistake, but he _for sure_ did remember Eret.

"Well he had a saying, Phil, 'it was never meant to be'. At the time I had no idea what that meant and why he would've betrayed us, but now I think I get it." He smiled slightly.

The letters had started off happy.

_Hey, Phil!_

_After my leave to find a place to sell my drugs, I found this place called the Dream SMP. With some consulting with the leader, I'm very excited to inform you that me and Tommy are making a nation called L'Manburg!_

_It's so cool, especially since I'm the president!_

_It's actually insane, isn't it?_

_Ya proud of me?_

_I know this is short, but I've got to go help construct the walls, I'll make sure to keep in contact._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot x_

Short and sweet, right?

Phil had remembered being _so_ proud of his son, he had replied as soon as he got the letter, stating how proud he was.

_Greetings, Philza Minecraft!_

_How are you doing on this grand day?_

_You might be asking why I'm being so_ _optimistic, out of character for me, right?_

_But this is genuinely the happiest I've been in a long while._

_Our country is getting better by the day!_

_She's so beautiful and special, one of a kid._

_Oh, that reminds me!_

_I made the L'Manburg anthem, every night I had been working on it, but it's perfect now._

_Therefor, I have another reason to meet up with you again._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot x_

At that point, Phil started glancing over them, giving them a glimpse before putting them with all the other letters. Why did he do that? Because he couldn't be bothered, that's why. He thought Wilbur would be able to handle himself, probably not even that, he probably thought that he had better things to do.

_PHILZA!_

_WE'VE GOT INDEPENDENCE!!_

_OUR HARD WORK PAID OFF, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM DAD!_

_THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!_

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_SINCERELY, WILBUR SOOT X :)_

He's such a **shit** father.

With happiness, it has to end at some point. So things can only get worse and worse.

_Hello, Phil._

_I would love to say things are amazing like they have been previously, but that's not what has happened. Not at all._

_I don't know what to do._

_Out of all people, I would've thought Eret would've been one of the last people to betray us, but guess what they decided to do?_

_Betray us._

_He's a traitor, a fucking bastard._

_I can't trust anyone at the moment, Phil._

_Please tell me you're getting these, you haven't replied in a while._

_I would love to hear from you, dad._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot x_

Phil won't be able to forget that letter, the one with tear-stains and smudged ink.

_Hello, Phil._

_At this point I don't think you're getting these, that's fine though. It's not your fault if they're not coming to you._

_I'm going to carry on sending you these though, it helps me get my feelings out._

_I haven't got much to say except from that maybe that happiness was bittersweet._

_It's gone now._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot x_

Another reply didn't come for a while.

_Hey, Phil._

_I didn't expect this to happen, but we're having a presidential election._

_Am I really that bad of a president, dad?_

_Well, you wouldn't know, that's okay though. I probably haven't told you enough._

_Anyway, me and Tommy have decided to call our leadership, P.O.G 2020. Politicians of Gaming._

_I don't know who else is going to stand against us, but I'm sure it'll turn out just right._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot x_

After that, another letter hadn't came for _months_ before he finally got another.

The man wished he had taken his son's letters more seriously.

_Phil._

_I lost the election._

_We nearly won as well. If it wasn't for Quackity adding his votes to Schlatt's instead of us, we would've won._

_One percent._

_A literal percent separating me becoming the president again._

_Schlatt exiled me and Tommy too._

_Exiled from my own country... I built this place with my own hands, yet I'm the one who has to pay for it's downfall._

_It's not fair, dad._

_Now this special place is in the hands of an alcoholic tyrant! He fucking renamed it too, isn't that just insane?_

_Guess what the name is?_

_Manburg._

_He could have picked a more creative name, so many different things, but he just decides to take the L of because it sounds 'more American'. It's not supposed too! It's supposed to sound European!_

_I fucking died for this country, and I've lost it._

_Yeah, I died for it. I'm not exaggerating either. Eret got people to kill us when he sent the explosions off in the button room. And now when me and Tommy got chased out, I pushed him forward and an arrow shot through my heart. I got back quickly enough though._

_But there's more._

_Then my son, Fundy, my Little Champion burns down the L'Manburg flag. Niki spent hours making it and then he has the audacity to burn it down._

_All I could do was watch. It's not like I could go there, I'd be killed again. I don't want to die again, it's weird, so fucking weird. Tommy can't go back either, you should be proud of him, Phil. He's so strong. At sixteen he shouldn't be going through all the shit he has been through. Sixteen year olds shouldn't have to go to war._

_In a sick way, I'm glad that he's here with me. I don't think I'd be as sane as I am now without him._

_I remember saying that I didn't know what to do, but I don't think I ever knew what to do, ever since the beginning._

_But there's one thing I know for sure, I'll show them who's the president. I'll show JSchlatt who this country really belongs to._

_He'll pay one day, I'll get my L'Manburg back, and he won't have it._

_It's my L'Manburg, Phil. It always has been, not Schlatt's, not Eret's, hell, not even Tommy's._

_It's my L'Manburg._

_Always will be._

_Men should get to emancipate and be independent, shouldn't they?_

_They should be able to feel safe and happy._

_And until that happens, I won't stop fighting._

_Sincerely_ _, Wilbur Soot x_

God, he really wished he payed more attention to the letters instead of skim reading them. He remembered feeling sad for his son, but he didn't reply. He only did at the beginning, the good times when things weren't so shit.

"-This country wasn't supposed to be made in this time, universe even. What if nobody met each other? Nothing bad would've happened. If L'Manburg wasn't built, the members of the Dream SMP would be in harmony, all peaceful," He had a sad smile, not feeling anger, just sadness, "Phil, I don't think L'Manburg was meant to be."

This was a lot to take in. His son was so passionate about this country, to hear him now let it go was something he hadn't imagined happening.

"I thought you loved that country, you fought so hard, Will."

"I do love it, I could never not love it. But sometimes you've got to let the things you love go." A tear fell down his cheek, "She could've lived on for years and years longer, but people turn against each other, wars and anger grow quicker than the plague, it can happen in a matter of seconds. People just aren't trustworthy enough. In my letters I expressed that L'Manburg would be mine, but it can't possibly be. If it keeps on being thrown around like some doll, into that hands of other unstable people, then no one can have it. It'll never stay in one person's hands long enough for anything good to actually happen. I lost _everything_ , Phil. So, if I can't have L'Manburg, then no one can."

He hadn't realised he was shaking until he wiped tears away, since when had he become so emotional? 

Wait- he didn't want to think about that.

"Oh, Wilbur..." Phil felt emotion crawl inside of him too. He hadn't thought it was so deep and meaningful. It made sense. Even though it happened in an extreme way, it _did_ make sense. He put a hand on Will's back. He would never agree with his son for destroying the country people loved, but he could at least slightly understand.

"The spirit of L'Manburg still lives on. I guess I could call it my Unfinished Symphony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm using quotes from the actual event, but that's fine because he still did it for the same reasons.  
> Also, I know that I missed out some of the events, but that's because I wasn't actually there for them. I'd rather write about things I have full confidence in.  
> I'm quite proud of this one if I'm being honest.
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	21. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Phil weren’t the only ones who couldn’t sleep. Tommy was struggling too, especially since Tubbo snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Fighting
> 
> Focus: Tommy and Wilbur.

Tommy was always a good sleeper, it was relaxing. Slowly drifting into a void of dreams had always been so easy, no nightmares, not insomnia, just peace. His brothers had always been jealous of it, but tonight that wasn’t the case.

Recently, he had been regretting his choices of letting Tubbo sleep in his bed. The double was enough room for them, but that wasn’t the problem. Tubbo snored, _a lot_ , to the point that it isn't even funny anymore. With every breath he took, a snore erupted from his throat. Tommy rolled over onto his side to look at his friend in anger and disgust.

“Holy fuck.” The younger groaned, putting his hands through his hair in frustration. He felt like screaming at this point. 

Maybe going outside and getting up would help, tire him out a little. Carefully he stood up, trying to be somewhat quiet. Tubbo had been through a lot, he wasn’t _that_ much of a dickhead to keep him up all night and morning.

A yawn came from his mouth as he stretched, grabbing his shoes of choice. He went with his white Converse. The kid sat on the end of his shared bed, tying the laces with ease. It made him smile slightly, remembering when he used to have to help Tubbo with his.

Quickly he opened his bedroom’s door so it would make less noise, walking out. He didn’t want to wake up Phil either, but he didn’t care about his brother in this specific moment, he was beyond pissed. When he got to the front door, he hesitated, it would be cold outside, mobs would be out there too.

Fuck it.

He grabbed his netherite sword and put it in his holster, he’d like to be more safe than sorry at the moment.

Seeing as he was going outdoors, he put on Wilbur’s coat, not enjoying the smell of smoke and blood. He remembered Will saying he smoked at one point, maybe he still does, but he’d rather imagine it’s from the TNT... but that wasn’t good either.

It was slightly comforting in a way though. It made him think of the time he was is Pogtopia. It would get drafty down there a lot, sending chills up his spine. Wilbur would give him the big coat, fluffy hood tickling his neck, the L’Manburg flag on one of the chest pockets. But that's when Will wasn't insane, that's when he would apologise and sit next to him, crying about what he had done.

Tommy had remembered it clearly.

_He had shouted at me for at least ten minutes, screaming about how shit everything was and how we should become_ _villains. When I didn't accept his **amazing** offer, that's when the manipulation started. His eyes went red and Wilbur had gone. It wasn't him anymore. He said that I'd never be president, that if I didn't do this with him that L'Manburg wouldn't thrive and be free again._

_A few hours later it was night, I sat on the steps of Pogtopia shivering from the cold, I didn't want to disturb his brother by going in my bed. I hugged my knees as I put my head on them, trying to fall asleep down here. Wilbur hadn't slept either. He walked down the steps sitting next to me, I jumped in surprise. I didn't move though. As much as I hated to admit it, this morning he scared me. I noticed the sniffles from beside me as he took his coat off, wrapping it around my shoulders. I quietly thanked him. He broke down, tears falling down onto his lap as he sobbed. Wilbur rested his head on my shoulder, apologising as he shook. I remembered tensing up, but then saying that it was okay and he didn't mean to do anything. To this day I still don't think it was his fault, I don't think he meant it. The snarky remarks, yes. But not the full breakdowns. I agreed with what he said, but he didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it._

_He will never mean it._

Tommy shook away the thoughts, opening the door and walking out, he was right, it was bloody freezing. On the good side, maybe he could see the sunrise if he got there quickly. Beside the house, there was a mountain, so if he climbed up that, he would easily be able to see the view.

The kid walked up to the perfect place to start climbing, eyebrows furrowing when he saw an already made staircase. He knew for a fact him and Tubbo hadn’t made that. Phil might’ve? Yeah. That sounds right, it's all good. Cautiously, he started to climb, ignoring the doubt that made a pit in his stomach. The steps were made out of dark oak, a nice colour. He walked up them, liking the sound of his feet tapping against the stairs. 

When he got to the top, he halted.

_There was someone there._

The person's legs hung over the edge of the mountain, sitting on the grass.

It definitely wasn't Tubbo, from a closer look it wasn't Phil, so it must be Wilbur.

He swore he had heard his brother go into dad's room to talk, but maybe he moved. He felt kinda glad that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep, but he couldn't ignore that anger in his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tommy asked, not hiding the anger.

"Couldn't sleep, waiting for sunrise to watch it."

"Well I want to sit here and to the same."

"I'm not stopping you, sit down if you want to."

"But- fine." He groaned, ignoring the fear.

They both sat in silence.

Tommy decided to rip the bandage off.

"Why the fuck did you do it?"

"It was never meant to be."

"Don't quote Eret, he's a traitor and you're just- just-"

"What, Tommy?" Tommy flinched at the coldness in his voice.

"You're just insane, a villain."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"You're a fuckin' bitch."

"Mhm." Wilbur agreed, maybe this was a good way with talking to him. Agreeing to everything he says, he can't be wrong then can he?

"Such an idiot."

"Yeah."

"Why are you agreeing to everything I say?"

"Because I think you're right."

"Never thought that day would come."

Silence again.

"Really, why did you do it? You knew everyone lived there-"

"L'Manburg wasn't meant to be, ever. Like Eret said."

"Why wasn't it?"

"Because this country is supposed to be built off of happiness and independence but it isn't. It's built off of sadness and tyrants. I was the president and I was fucking depressed, Tommy. You weren't good either, no one was." He said with a sigh, trying to think of a short way to explain everything, "Then we lost, it wasn't our country anymore. I know we wanted it to be, but it can't be. It's no ones and if I can't have L'Manburg, no one can."

"That's so selfish!" Tommy stood up, Wilbur joined him.

"I know."

"Such a dick!" He shouted, punching Will in the arm. The man let him, it wasn't like Tommy was the strongest anyway. Not much muscle. Wilbur also had a high pain tolerance so it wouldn't affect him that much.

Tommy punched his arm again, then his shoulder. Then his stomach. Then his chest. Then he kicked his leg, Wilbur was glad the blow was to the good one. 

It was easy to say that Toms was overwhelmed, tears working their way down his face.

Wilbur wrapped Tommy in a hug, ignoring the boy's punches on his back and screams.

"Get the- the... fuck off of me." He puffed, out of breath. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Both of them were secretly glad he said no. Tommy wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his back in the process. He sobbed into Wilbur's chest, the significant height difference being quite good in this moment.

"It's okay." Wilbur muttered, stroking his hair.

"You're- you're a bitch."

"I know." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't like you." Tommy said, even though he knew it was a lie.

"That's fine."

"You're..." He started, thinking of an insult that won't actually hurt his brother's feelings, "A dick."

"I've heard."

"Whoever told you is _very_ clever and handsome."

"Sure."

Tommy hummed, not bothering to add another insult. Maybe he'd warm up to his brother again. It would take a while, but it'd happen.

"You better now?" Wilbur asked, moving from the hug but keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Think so." He said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"How about we actually watch the sunrise now?"

"Yeah."

The both sat down, watching the sun make oranges against the sky.

"I do like you, Wilbur. It's just hard."

"I get that. It's okay."

"I want to trust you."

"Mhm."

"But it's hard to when you- well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay if you don't trust me, or don't like me or whatever. Just as long as you tolerate me, I'll be fine." Maybe that was a lie, he would love for Tommy to trust him, but that happens with time.

"You're not an animal, I shouldn't have to _tolerate_ you. I should just like you, which I do."

"I-"

"No, I like you. Shut up."

"Okay."

Wilbur wasn't too bad. Bad enough, but not _too_ bad.

With time, Tommy would end up trusting his brother like he did before the election.

One day they'll feel normal again.

But for now they'll survive, succeed, win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had some angst and comfort! 
> 
> Holy- this is nearly on 7K!? That's insane guys!  
> MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH :]
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	22. Some Casual Morning Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Tw's for this one.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur, Tubbo, Philza and Tommy.

After Tommy and Wilbur's... conversation, the two almost immediately went inside. 

It was pretty sad that they went to sleep at six am like a little child, but neither of them cared. It's not like they'd talk about it tomorrow, they never did. When they were kids and Phil would leave the house for ages, Wilbur and Tommy would always comfort each other. It was mainly Wilbur taking care of Tommy and then Tommy later on comforting his brother.

When they had gotten inside, Will dropped on the sofa, hanging his legs over the sides and sighing. Tommy, not caring about personal space at the time, flopped on top of his brother who groaned at the weight on his stomach. The younger of the two moved over slightly, he'd rather not have vomit all over his back today, or any day for that matter.

The two went to sleep pretty quickly, it's not like they had gotten much sleep before that. Three hours max maybe?

If Tommy waited until Wilbur's breath slowed and got smoother, no one would know. And if Wilbur made sure to always hold onto Tommy's shirt, no one would know, well except for Tommy. He didn't mind though.

When Tubbo woke up he was alone, he hadn't noticed Tommy leaving last night, so he probably just woke up and went downstairs. He shrugged it off, yawning as he sat up in his bed. He stood up and went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He smiled and walked downstairs. 

"Good morning, everyone!" Tubbo exclaimed, beaming. 

Suddenly a hand was over his mouth, he screeched trying to get the person off of him. 

"MMMMM!"

"Tubbo, Tubbo! It's just me, it's okay!" Wilbur panicked, not letting go of the boy though.

"MmmmMm-" His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he looked up at the man.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, "This won't work, just don't shout, okay? Tommy's sleeping. You can shout at me later or whatever."

"Mhm." Tubbo 'said', nodding his head.

"You're not gonna shout?"

He had enough, he jumped up, leaning against the arm around his shoulder, sending a kick to Will's stomach. The man immediately let go, wrapping the arm around his stomach. Slowly he made his way down the wall, to sit down.

"You-" He was winded, "Got me good." Wilbur smiled lightly.

Tubbo smiled, "Seriously, why would you do it that way? You could've just told me off." 

"I don't know! Fight or flight, whatever it is. Thought you'd quiet down that way, obviously." 

"Are you hurt?" The younger asked, crouching down to Wilbur's level.

"Winded. Taught you well, didn't I?" He replied with a chuckle.

"You sure did! I mean, I used your move but made it different, added my own pazazz!"

Tubbo could remember that day like any other.

_Wilbur was showing Tubbo and Tommy how to do close up combat without tools. Techno was the attacker for this lesson._

_Techno had slung an arm around Wilbur's shoulders, making it hook around his neck. The other arm held his other hand. Obviously Technoblade wasn't actually going to hurt his brother but he needed to hold tightly so when Will demonstrated, he wouldn't fall over._

_"Okay, so- can you loosen your grip a little? There, thank you. Okay, so, what you've gotta do is put your hand... here," His hand was on Techno's lower arm, "And you have to jump up and kick the attacker's stomach. When you do that, try and get a good grip there and push upward, like a backflip."_

_"Got it!"_

_"Can you show us?" Tubbo asked, excitement filling his voice._

_The two had seen much of Wilbur fighting, but when they saw it, it was an adrenaline rush. It had always been Techno who had been the fighter, always teaching them. But their brother would hide his talent away, not wanting to seem dangerous._

_"Of course I can show you, Techno can we start again?" His brother let go, getting into a fighting stance again,_ _"Ready?"_

_"Yup."_

_Wilbur ran as his brother, getting caught in his arms. The airflow slowing was always a shock, but when the realisation comes in, it's not worrying anymore. Just like he explained, the man grabbed Techno's lower arm tightly, probably digging his nails into the skin. It didn't bother either of them though. He kicked Technoblade's stomach, who slightly recoiled from the force and weight of his brother. Wilbur's boot dug into his skin, definitely leaving a bruise. He took a deep breath before pushing up and landing on the other side of the arms, with no more than a stumble._

_He made jazz hands, as a drop of sweat fell down his forehead, "Ta-dah!"_

_"Woah!"_

_"That's so pog!" The two kids shouted._

_"Thank you, thank you. It'll take a few tries because you need a lot of... core? Yeah, core strength to be able to hold yourself up."_

_"I need to learn how to do that!" Tubbo had exclaimed, "I'll look so cool."_

It was an amazing day, although Tubbo was never able to flip afterwards, his kick was strong.

"Come on, Will. Let's get up." He put out his hand for his friend to grab. 

Wilbur accepted the offer and stood up, avoiding his bad leg.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that... is it okay?" Tubbo asked.

"It's good, you didn't do anything to it. How about some breakfast? Actually, what have we got?"

"Uhhh... we could make toast?"

"Sure, why not?"

When Phil also woke up, he didn't expect Wilbur to be gone. He probably went back to his room after noticing the amount of space, he hoped he slept well.

After he finished grooming his wings, he brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs.

"Morning." He said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, Philza!" Tubbo exclaimed from the kitchen.

By now Tommy had also woke up, "Shut up!" He shouted angrily, that's what not enough sleep does for you.

"Hey, Tubbo. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Very well!"

"Hmmm, very well..." Tommy mumbled crossing his arms.

"What's up with you?" Phil asked with a chuckle.

"Tubbo fuckin' snored all night!"

"What!?" Tubbo exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tubbo! You snored all night and kept me up!"

"Sorry! I didn't even know that I snore."

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked to the side, slouching against the sofa.

Phil hid a laugh and joined Wilbur in the kitchen.

He was letting out a spiral of curses at what he was making.

"Will, it's toast." He hid laughter again, Will seemed to be angry at what he made.

"I fucking know it's toast." He snapped, angrily putting the burnt monstrosity in the bin.

"Do you want me to help?" 

Wilbur stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Yes."

"Alright, just toast? Nothing else?" Phil asked, getting two pieces of bread out.

"Just toast." He confirmed, crossing his arms.

With a nod, the father put the bread in a toaster, "I thought I taught you how to cook well."

"Well, yeah. Kinda."

"Kinda?" Phil echoed.

"Yes, kinda. I didn't _learn_ , I just followed along."

He tried to put it lightly, but it didn't turn out that way, "Can you cook... anything?"

"Wow, Phil. Nice to know you think of me like that." Wilbur pouted.

The man chuckled, "Sorry, just asking."

"I can make _amazing_ pasta."

"Hey, that's good!"

"Thank you, Philza Minecraft."

He rolled his eyes. Of course he went with the Philza Minecraft card.

When Phil had gave them all their toast, he made his own and sat down on the sofa next to Tommy. He was still frowning, but he ate the toast with a quick smile. For the next ten minutes they were happily chatting, it was like nothing happened.

It was all going well, until suddenly a loud 'bing' went off, signalling that Phil got a text.

**My Furry Grandson: I want to see Wilbur**

Now that's a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the training scene flashback! That bit was very pog.
> 
> Yo, I just got 3/24 of a geography test :D so happy!
> 
> Edit: TOMMY'S STREAM OMFG- WTF??? THE ACTUAL FUCK??
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	23. My Little Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy gets what he asked for. Also, my take of Sally the Salmon's passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big Tws, but mentions of past separation anxiety and death.
> 
> Focus: Wilbur, Fundy, Phil, Tubbo.

Phil was normally a calm person. He knew how to take control of a situation, but right now, no bloody idea. This would either go very well or very bad.

"Um, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got a text and well... Fundy wants to see you."

Tubbo and Tommy gave each other a glance.

" _What?_ " He stood up.

"Fundy wants to see you, Will."

"Holy- he wants to see _me?_ "

"Yes."

"Okay, okay," He paced along the room, "It's fine, you can invite him over. Yeah, invite him over."

"Will do." Phil proceeded to text his grandson. 

"Fuck, shit okay." He took a deep breath, in through the nose, out of the mouth.

"Fundy says that he would come here even if you said no."

Wilbur cringed at that, this was going to get messy. He gave Phil a look and carried on pacing, "I'm gonna go on a walk, clear my mind."

"Someone has to go with you, mate." 

"Fuck- alright, I'm leaving. Someone just join me." He threw a hand up and left the room. 

"Uh, who's going with him?" Tommy asked.

"Umm," Tubbo looked at no one else standing up, "I'll go!" He ran to catch up with Will.

"H-Hey." He panted.

"Oh, Tubbo. Hello, hi." 

"You walk very fast, Wilbur!"

"Do I? Hadn't noticed."

"I had to run to catch up with you!"

Wilbur shrugged, "Probably because I have longer legs than you."

"Hey, my legs aren't _that_ short, big man."

"Of _course_ not."

"They're not!"

"I agreed with you!"

They chuckled for a minute before carrying on talking, Tubbo decided to rip the bandage off.

"Are you worried?" The younger asked.

"That just got dark, uh, yeah I am worried. Very nervous actually, I haven't seen Fundy in a while. I hadn't expected that he'd want to see me again."

"I'm a little nervous too if I'm being honest."

"Why are you?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, arguments y'know. I don't know if he's going to be... the happiest."

Will hummed knowingly, "I get what you mean. Is it okay if you, Tommy and Phil leave the room? I think it would be a bit awkward if you guys were just sitting there."

"Oh, no problem, man. It's fine!"

Wilbur put a hand on Tubbo's shoulder, the boy flinched. _Damn Schlatt._

The two walked in a loop, making their way back to the house as they carried walking forward.

"We're back!"

"Guess we are." Wilbur said, looking at the house.

"Do you think Fundy will be here yet?" Tubbo asked, somewhat anxiously.

"I don't know, Phil didn't say a time."

"Ah, that sucks."

Will stepped forward and opened the door, "So I don't think Fundy would be here ye- oh, hello Fundy."

The fox's tail moved in a swift motion, staring at his father with dark eyes.

"Tubbo, um, how about you go get everyone and go play cards or something?"

He stood there awkwardly, sending Fundy a wave, "Sure!"

That was a win, an easy way to get away from the awkwardness.

"Well, hello Wilbur."

"Hey, Fundy." He sat down next to his son, already feeling awkward, "How have you been?"

"Don't even fucking ask me that question. How do you think I've been, Will? Hm?"

That apparently wasn't a rhetorical question, "Not good?" Fundy glared at him, "Fundy I-"

"No, you don't get to say anything! You don't know how I feel."

Wilbur nodded, not wanting to anger his son more.

"I just... I don't get why you did everything. There was no point! L'Manburg could've recovered."

"Fundy, that's where you're wrong, L'Manburg couldn't have recovered from all of what had happened to her."

"So you just decide to go and detonate her? That was the home I remember growing up in!"

"You actually lived in a little cabin for most of your child life, Fundy. It was very nice, I believe you liked it too."

"Probably did, can't remember it though." The fox felt himself calm down.

"Well, when me and Sally moved away, I made the cabin and got supplies and Sall made sure to make everything look nice. She didn't like sitting down and not doing much, but I made sure that she didn't hurt herself. Fundy, having a child is very stressful."

He chuckled at that, maybe Wilbur was doing something right, "I can imagine."

"No you can't, it's insane." Wilbur laughed too, "It's good after the buildup though, I don't regret anything."

"Wow, I'm glad you don't."

"Aw, you where such a cute baby."

"Stop."

"Awww why?"

"Because this is supposed to be a serious conversation."

Will sighed, "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Everything Wilbur! I want to know about your experience in the prison-thingy, the explosion, whatever is going on in your fucked up mind!"

_Ouch, that hurt._

"Uh, okay, um, when I was in the prison Techno came to check up on me everyday and BBH came sometimes - it was nice to have some company. The room was pretty small, Phil came one day to see me. It wasn't good, I hated it. One of the only good things was that Techno gave me my guitar."

"Jeez, sounds terrible."

"It was, Fundy. There was no sunlight, just light from a flickering torch outside the iron door. I literally had no freedom or way out, I tried punching the wall to break through it, but that didn't work." He flexed his hand, showing it to his son. A bandage was wrapped around his hand, neatly fitting his fingers.

The fox gently touched his father's hand, putting a hand underneath to hold it up and help him to inspect it, "Did you really think punching the wall would help?"

"At the time, yes."

His ears twitched as he put the man's hand back down.

"With the explosion, I ran away from it. That was my plan, set of the explosions and run away from everything."

"That's so stupid!"

"Is it? I thought it was quite a good idea."

"How is that good?"

Wilbur thought for a moment, _it was a good idea, it was a good idea, it was a good idea-_ "Because if L'Manburg was gone, that was all I had to do, that was my point in life."

"To destroy what you love?"

God, that hurt too, "I guess so. Let's quickly move on, so my leg got trapped underneath a beam from the podium." He moved his leg onto the sofa and rolled up his jeans as much as he could, although he couldn't get it up that far, "Yeah so, there's the bandages. I change them like once a week, yes I know I should clean it more, but I don't."

"Ouch, that looks bad."

"Thanks." He huffed.

"You know I don't mean it like that, but... _look at it_."

"I do, Fundy, I look at it a lot, like everyday."

The fox rolled his eyes, examining the injury. They sat in silence for a minute, tension filling the room.

"Look, I'm sorry Fundy, for everything." The younger's ears perked up, "I- I've done some terrible, terrible things and I've been a shit father. I looked after this country more than I did my own fucking son. Then I decided to blow it up. I can only say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Sally go that day, I know. But I-"

" _SNAP! YOU LOST, BITCH!_ " Came from next door.

Wilbur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I tried to make her stay, Fundy. I didn't want Sally to leave, I hope you know that."

_"Do you have to leave, Sally? You like it here right? I can change things if you want it to look different. Literally, I'll do anything."_

_"Sally held his hands, stopping his rambling, "No, no, there's nothing wrong with this place, I love it so much, Will. I have to go though, I need to see my family. I haven't seen them in years."_

_Wilbur was aware he had separation anxiety, overly aware. After Phil would leave for days on end, he would grieve days, hoping that nothing had happened to his father._

_"Please? You know I love you, Fundy does too. I know he can't tell you that, but he loves you." By the mention of his name, the fox looked up from his father's lap and barked happily. Sally kissed her son's forehead._

_She cupped Will's cheek, he leant into it and closed his eyes. They were too young for problems like this, nineteen for Wilbur, twenty-one for Sally. But they were in love, the love so strong. Will doubted he'd be able to find someone as amazing again._

_"I'll make sure to come back as soon as I can, darling."_

_"But I'll miss you." Will said, chin wobbling as tears crowded in his eyes._

_Sally rubbed away a tear that fell down his cheek, "I love you so much, Wilbur." She kissed him, rubbing the other tears that flooded his eyes._

_Little Fundy stood up and hugged his mother, wanting to feel included, "I wuvs you, mummy." She hugged back, passing him to Will who wrapped his arms around the child and leant his head gently on top of his son's._

_"Buh-bye, Sally." Wilbur called out, the smile on his face a contrast from the tears._

_"Bye!" Fundy called out with a wave._

_"Goodbye, love you both!" With that, she submerged herself in the water, swimming away._

_Sally was supposed to be back on the 10th, it was now the 16th._

_That day, he got a letter:_

_Dear, Wilbur Soot._

_I am sad to inform you that Sally has passed on the way back to your house._

_I have heard good things about you, William. Sally talked about you endlessly, telling us about how you have an amazing voice and how you're the sweetest person she had ever met. I am more than grateful that Sally had such a loving boyfriend to look after her for her life._

_One day Will, we hope to see you._

_All our love, Kathrin and Devon, Sally's parents._

_Wilbur cried so much that day, so much. He cried until he felt sick. He cried until he had no more tears to cry, until he felt a hole in his heart. Having to tell his Little Champion that mummy wasn't going to be coming home was one of the hardest things he'd had to do._

"Don't blame yourself for that, Will. It wasn't your fault."

Wilbur looked down in guilt. Fundy thought for a moment, _fuck_ _it_ , he thought. He wrapped his arms around his father, holding him tight.

The man stayed in shock for a minute, he can't remember the last time Fundy hugged him. With a smile he hugged back, resting his head on his son's shirt.

"I know I don't tell you enough, but I love you, dad."

"I love you too, my Little Champion." 

**Dream: You're late**

**Phil: I know that, but thinking of every event that happened in a day can take time.**

**Dream: Don't get attitude with me, Philza**

**Dream: I have power over you and your little family**

**Phil: Smh.**

**Dream: Can I add George and Sapnap??**

**Phil: :/**

**Dream: Welp, I'm doing it anyway!**

_**Dream added George and Sapnap!** _

**Sapnap: Yooooooooo**

_**Sapnap changed their name to Blazing Bitch!** _

**Dream: Really-?**

**Blazing Bitch: heyo Phil!!!**

**Phil: Hi Sapnap.**

**Blazing Bitch: so whats this for...?**

**Blazing Bitch: OH ITS THAT ONE HOLY SHIT**

_**Sapnap named the chat 'Just 4 Dudes'!** _

**George: Jeez you guys woke me up**

**George: Stop spamming**

**Dream: This is business, man**

**George: I'll leave if you carry on**

**Blazing Bitch: just turn your notifs off if it bothers you that much duhhhh**

**George: I dont want to**

_**Blazing Bitch changed George's name to Baby Man!** _

**Baby Man: Wtf**

**Blazing Bitch: what??**

_**Baby Man changed Blazing Bitch's name to An Actual Child's Humor!** _

**An Actual Child's Humor: ok thats fucked up**

**Baby Man: Go cry :p**

**Dream: I'm removing both of you, bye**

**An Actual Child's Humor: PLS THIS IS FUN LMAO**

**Baby Man: Bye Im going back to sleep**

**An Actual Child's Humor: HAHHAHAH**

**Dream: Bye @ _An Actual Child's Humor_**

**An Actual Child's Humor: WAIT NO PLS PLS PLS PLS**

_**Dream removed An Actual Child's Humor and Baby Man from Just 4 Dudes!** _

**Phil: Well that was something.**

**Dream: Sorry I thought it would be more... professional**

**Dream: Anyway, what happened today? :)**

**Phil: Well, Fundy came over.**

**Dream: Aw Fundy, how's he?**

**Phil: Fundy's pretty good, seems happier now.**

**Dream: I remember him saying that he wanted to visit**

**Phil: As well as you could think, tension filled at first, calm at the end.**

**Dream: Wilbur didn't do anything, right? He wouldn't do anything to Fundy**

**Phil: Of course he didn't**

**Phil: Fundy's his son.**

**Dream: I know that! But I dunno what he'd do.**

**Dream: Any details I should to know about?**

**Phil: Not anything in particular, Fundy is still a little angry, but a lot better.**

**Phil: He's warming up.**

**Dream: Good, good**

**Dream: Did anything bad happen?**

**Phil: Will wanted us to leave the room, so we did.**

**Dream: I guess that's fair... did you hear anything?**

**Phil: Barley, I heard about Sally, there where some mentions of her.**

**Dream: Ah, Fundy's mother, right?**

**Phil: Yeah.**

**Dream: Well, thank you for the information, I'm glad that everything went well.**

**Phil: Bye.**

**Dream: :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time this is posted, I'm going to be changing some of the titles. I know that's gonna be annoying for the people who are subscribed, but I've wanted to do it for a while.
> 
> Can I tell you how much I like writing the flashbacks like I have recently? I fucking love them, so fun to write.
> 
> Also, for how old they where. I know they're both young, but I wanted it to seem like Fundy was accidental, but they loved him dearly. Don't take that as in they don't love him because they do. I think that clears things up?
> 
> Also X2, this was my first time writing Fundy, did I do a good job? I'd love to hear from you guys :]
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


End file.
